A Green Jacket
by Smiling Ivan
Summary: The end every war is always followed by rebuilding. Power shifts, ideals change, people change. The rebuilding that follows the conclusion of a war can be as chaotic as the war it's self. In such times new challenges and threats can arise.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Here is the first of the redone chapters. Going over these again after getting some practice in I couldn't believe just how bad I was writing at the time. Though I've hopefully fixed the majority of the problems. I'm sure there are still a few small things I haven't noticed or picked up on, but I promises this is a lot better than it was before. Also If anyone wants to beta read for me or just point out flaws please feel free.

Fire, it was consuming everything and everyone. The flames stretched high above lapping away at the start light. People tried desperately to flee the flames and destruction only to be gunned down or crushed under the feet of the Solarian Gears. The night sky was ablaze with a horrid shade of orange. The roaring furry of the fires accompanied the cries of the injured and dying creating a tragic symphony in the night. Among these flames stood two great figures surveying the destruction they themselves had brought to this once great city. These two were the spearhead that led the slaughter.

A young girl, still alive watched in helpless fear of these imposing forms. One was brown like a clay figure, with massive wings that seemed to be those of a great bat. The other shone with a bright shade of red like blood freshly drawn. Cries of laughter and scorn could be heard over the red Gears intercom. The girls mind began to dull unable to grasp the gravity of the situation in which she found herself. Her mind emptied as shock took hold of her. She tried to raise herself to her feet but her hands slipped in something warm and wet. Again, she tried to raise herself up though successful she looked down and saw that her hand had slipped on a pool of blood. She looked beside her. Then she realized the blood was that of her parents, lying dead alongside her. Only her older brother still lived, desperately clutching the wound in his neck trying to keep himself alive but to no effect. She watched as the life drifted from his eyes. From behind her a sliver haired man, a Solarian officer approached her and placed single hand on her shoulder.

Then a young man shouted, "Ramsus! I'm going to tear your limbs from your body and suck the marrow of your bones!"

The young man stood before the officer, his green Military uniform torn and bloody. However, the blood was not his. It was that of his enemies, the Solarian Military. He charged the silver haired man with a large bayonet in each hand. The officer had barely the time to raise his sword. Despite blocking the attack with a strong defensive stance, the sheer force of the young man's blow broke his guard. The silver haired man quickly recovered and snapped his blade up, lunging into the young man. The two men suddenly stopped each held a blade to the others throat. Each was prepared to cut the other down. The silver haired man looked deep into the blood thirsty and enraged eyes of the young man. He saw there a strength and power he had never seen. The officer glanced over at the young girl now unconscious on the ground. He slowly removed his blade from the young man's neck.

"Lets' make a deal," he said as the sound of the flames grew louder and the light brighter until all was white, only to be consumed by a deep darkness.

"Sergeant Cherenkov," the helicopters flight engineer called tapping the still drowsy man, "Sergeant we'll be reaching the village in 20."

The sergeant lifted the brim of his Tilley hat that he wore with the sides turned up and nodded to the man. Cherenkov looked out the side of the helicopter. Off in the distance he could see the plains that lay beyond the mountains the aircraft exited the valley. The man leaned back and adjusted a weapon that was secured to his chest. It was a weapon resembling an AK-47 with a folding stock and short barrel.

Two years had passed. A mere two years since the great calamity called the Deus War had come to an epic conclusion. Much rebuilding had been done in that time. Many towns and villages had been restored through the blood a sweat of the survivors, although the only city that was fully restored was Nissan. A semblance of peace had come to the world. With the leaders of the worlds current nations all having fought side by side to win the war, conflicts between nations no longer seemed possible in the new world that was being born from the old. This man, this sergeant Cherenkov was one of the many who did what small things they could to keep this new world safe and peaceful. His olive drab uniform, a mark of his status as a soldier, filled him with pride. Always he carried himself with his head held high ever looking forward to the next day. He reached into a pouch on the front of his body armour that also doubled as a load-bearing vest. From it he acquired a pair of sunglasses which he placed over his eyes. As they cleared the mountains, Cherenkov could see a town in the distance. He moved forward in the cabin and tapped the pilot's shoulder.

"Drop me off about 5 clicks from the town."

"Roger." The pilot replied.

The flight engineer slid open the side door revealing the full view of the landscape below. Gently rolling hills covered in golden crop fields and tall grass stretched back out to the mountains. Nestled in the middle of the beautiful vista, near the base of the mountains was his destination, Lahan village. Slowly the helicopter made its decent. Once it was low enough, it settled into a hover a few feet off the ground. After tossing his backpack out the side of the aircraft, Cherenkov jumped out. Once he was off the aircraft, the helicopter increased the power to its rotor quickly raising it back into the air. While it left, it created a heavy down wash that swirled around him, forcing Cherenkov to hold his hat in place. Once the helicopter had left, he quickly put his pack on his back and started following the road that would lead him to Lahan.

The early summer sun beat down on the land filling the fields with life. Farmers worked their plots of land helped by friends and family, cattle grazed in the tall grass and a quite calm drifted over him. The road wound on through the fields and seemed to follow the most roundabout route possible to get to the village. For a moment, he considered simply cutting through the fields. However, he felt it better to refrain from doing so. Not incurring the anger of the local farmers was more important than cutting a few minutes off his travel time. Finally, he neared the out skirts of the village. From it, a busy murmur could be heard accompanied by the sounds of carpentry. Pausing at the entrance to the village Cherenkov scanned around him. The villagers wore happy smiles and hurried to prepare for some kind of event. Streamers were hung from homes, pots and vases filled with many brightly coloured flowers were being carefully positioned. Lastly, at the far end of the square, a stage was being erected. While he stood and watched the villagers work busily, it took no time at all for someone to notice him. A bespectacled man with long raven black hair approached him.

"Excuse me Sergeant," The man's name was Citan Uzuki one of the ones directly responsible for the destruction of Deus, Cherenkov recognised him from the Shevat hide out that was used as a staging ground for the war against Deus, though he had never spoken to him, "What brings you to our village," he inquired politely.

"I'm here to visit a friend," Cherenkov replied. He noticed Uzuki eye his weapon, anticipating what he might be thinking he removed the magazine from his weapon, cocked the action and ejected the round that was in the chamber. He then cycled the action two more times, locked the bolt back and showed it to Uzuki. After glancing into the chamber, he simply walked away.

"Oh yes, Sergeant please avoid causing any trouble."

Cherenkov felt annoyed as he picked the round up from the ground and placed it back into the magazine. This was part of the reason he had never spoken to Uzuki for some reason his mere presence irritated him. He was far too nice and kept much hidden under his smile. Striking the weapons cocking handle the bolt slammed forward. As he moved into the village, a sighed escaped his lips.

Finding the person he was looking for was proving to be a little more difficult than he had been expecting. The small sea of people scurrying about made it a trying process to locate one person. Looking up at one of the stone, two story houses, he was tempted to climb up onto the roof to get a better look. A familiar red sleeve suddenly brushed up against his shoulder. Turning to look, a man in a red jump suit with a very prominent chin apologized in an accent that was very unique.

"Oh, hey there sorry man, kind'a in a rush." The man did not stop he kept walking on towards the stage and began shouting instructions.

Cherenkov gave an exasperated sign slapped his face with his palm and as he drag his hand down the length of his face he mumbled, "Gah why is Joe here. Never should have pressed that damn button."

Cherenkov once again looked around the square he could easily have just asked one of the locals where he could find his friend but he felt that was too easy and no fun. Scratching the side of his face, he thought for a moment. His friend enjoyed soccer so there was a chance they may be in one of the fields around town playing. With that in mind, he decided to head back out into the out lining areas of the village. Once there he found a make shift soccer field just as he had suspected he would. Playing on the grassy field was a group of children, kicking around a homemade ball made of leather scraps and using simple sticks for goal posts. Cherenkov rested his hands on the butt of his rifle and watched the game unfold.

"Steven!" A young woman's voice shouted, "You're not supposed to touch the ball with your hands," Cherenkov immediately recognized the voice and with a quick swivel of his head he spotted his friend sitting on the edge of the field. She was tall, with golden brown skin, an athletic build and hair that was a bright and distinctive greenish blue like a tropical sea. She was the friend he was looking, Emeralda. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a deep red t-shirt that looked as weathered as here jeans. Cherenkov made his way over to her but without announcing his presence. He walked up behind her then sat down leaning his back against hers. Emeralda was startled for a brief moment before realizing who it was. When it dawned on her who it was, she smiled and leaned into his back.

"So how's our Rusalka doing? You seem taller than last time," he asked

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." She said pulling her knees to her chest, "I've been alright. I've been helping prepare for the wedding. It's going to be quite the event."

Cherenkov folded his arms across his chest and canted his head to one side, "I figured it was something like that, Fei and Elly right? Bout damn time." He looked over his shoulder at her, "So ya going to be one of the brides maids?"

"Yes I feel almost as excited as Elly must."

Cherenkov grinned as he responded, "Guess I'll have to stick around. I'd love to see you in a dress," she could feel her face redden from the serious tone he used, "Maybe something low cut?" she punched him in the shoulder, "I'm kidding, though it was true I'd love to see you in a dress," he repeated.

"It's good to see you again Sasha," she told him with a small smile. "But what brings you here? You didn't mention visiting in your last letter."

"Well I was kind'a forced into taking some leave. We've been so busy the past two years no one's been able to take a break, hell we're still swamped. Then two days ago our CO said enough was enough, we need some real leave and here I am," Cherenkov briefly stretched out his arms in front of him.

"Why come here then?"

"You're the only one who I haven't seen recently. That and I told you I'd come see Lahan when it was rebuilt."

"When we started I thought it would take a lot longer," Emeralda told him as she watched the children scurry about the soccer field kicking around the ball.

"So what do you plan to do now that the town's rebuilt?"

Emeralda stretched out her legs and stood up, "I've been reading the books in Citan's study for the past two years learning as much as I can to help me decide what I would do when I got to this point. I've had lots of time to think it over and I've made my choice," She turned to look at him, "I'm going to go to medical school and become a doctor."

"A doctor?" He asked getting to his feet, "Wasn't really expecting that."

"Why not? Both my parents were doctors and I think it would be worthwhile."

"To be honest I figured you'd do something different not sure what though."

"Maybe there is something different I could do but I want to try and bring hope to people like my parents wished I would. To me this seems the best way"

"I see well if that's what you think is the best thing to do, give'er." Cherenkov gave her a very over the top thumbs up to show his approval.

"Fei and Elly said the same thing. They both seemed excited that I wanted to be a doctor," Cherenkov noticed something when she mentioned Fei and Elly's names. Even after her body had matured during the war and she had acknowledged Kim and Elly were dead. She had still felt a little uneasy about her relation to their current incarnations. Now however that uncertainty was gone. She seemed to have accepted the idea that the current Fei and Elly were different from her parents yet in part still the same. It had been something he had noticed her struggle with for some time.

"So what field did you want to specialize in do you know?" Before Emeralda could reply to him, someone shouted at them.

"Cherenkov!" an overly cheery voice yelled.

Looking back towards the village the two could see four people wearing the same red and green uniforms that bared a small, simplified, similarity to Gebler uniforms. It was Kahran Ramsus and 3 of his elements, Dominia Yizkor, Kelvena, and Seraphita. They looked a little worn out as if they just got off an eighteen-hour shift. The pink haired Seraphita took no time in dashing up to where he and Emeralda were standing. She stopped directly in front of him raised herself up onto the tips of her toes in an attempt to bring herself up to his eye level and proceeded to shout in his face in her overly cheery manner.

"Long time no see Cherenkov," the pink haired girl greeted raising one hand high into the air.

Cherenkov let a mischievous grin crawl across his face, "Well if it isn't my favourite bobble head," Without the slightest warning, he promptly and effectively brought his head down smacking it into the top of hers, "Well your heads still made of concrete I see."

Seraphita held the spot where his head had impacted hers with both hands, "Ow! That hurt why'd you do that?" She begged to know looking up at him teary eyed from pain.

"Pay back for last time."

"Last time?" she questioned the pain in her head apparently completely gone.

Cherenkov sighed then smirked, "Like a bag of sand," he commented. Seraphita did not reply. She simply looked up at him still confused about why she had received a head butt.

"Mudak!" In the time it took Cherenkov to look up from her, Dominia had made her way right into his face and was insulting him in her native Elru tongue.

"Well now if it isn't the latrine element Dominia," he greeted.

Dominia looked ready to explode yet Cherenkov showed no intention of letting up, "You say one more word and I'll rip your arms from your sockets."

He shrugged at her, "Come on beshenaya sobaka, try it! Please, it would make my day."

It was apparent after hearing the two bicker and from his pointed ears, partially concealed by his hat, that he was from Elru just as Dominia. However, his accent was far thicker then hers. The tension in the air was getting more and more serious. Emeralda wanted to try to disarm the situation but she did not know what to do.

"Dominia calm down!" Ramsus ordered, "He's just trying to draw you into a fight." The sound of Ramsus' voice seemed to calm her slightly, however Cherenkov was not about to let up yet.

"So you going to run away just like Ramsus?"

That was it Cherenkov had crossed the line and then spat on it. Dominia's fist wound back. There was a loud distinctive smack and he was folded forward clasping the back of his head with one hand while those around them including Ramsus looked on in open-mouthed surprise. Emeralda had swatted the large man in the back of the head so hard she nearly knocked him over.

"Aren't professionals not supposed to pick fights needlessly!" she scolded him. She hesitated for a moment as what she had done dawned on her but chose to follow through rather then stop, "Dominia you need to stop getting so worked up every time someone insults Ramsus. Do you think that doesn't cause him extra problems?" They were all left speechless. Emeralda was a person of few words and to see her strike someone then strongly scold two people was dumb founding given her quite nature.

"That was perfect Emeralda." Kelvena praised with an approving smile, "Sometimes that really is the best way to get the likes of these two under control." She said joining everyone at the edge of the soccer field.

"Very well done Ms. Kasim," Ramsus's complement caused her to feel a little uncomfortable it was odd from her perspective to be praised for hitting someone then yelling at another, "Dominia you need to control yourself if you get angry every time someone speaks ill of me it will only make more trouble for you and me."

Dominia nodded in conformation not wanting to voice any kind of reasons for the time being.

Kelvena put a hand on Emeralda's shoulder, "I'm sorry for the trouble."

As Kelvena spoke, Emeralda tried not to look at the right sleeve of her tunic. Empty and neatly folded, it was pinned in place a few inches above where her elbow would have been. She had seen Kelvena many times before now and every time she saw her. She felt a slight tinge of guilt at her missing arm though she could not fully comprehend why. Kelvena was not the only one among them with war wounds, Seraphita was missing a large portion of her left ear and Dominia had a large scar on her neck. She looked down meekly as she gathered her unwanted thoughts and put them aside.

"So Captain," Cherenkov asked as he straitened himself up, "What brings you way out here to the sticks?"

"I would think that's obvious even for a fool like yourself," he answered.

"Wow so your party crashing that can't look good for a man trying to rebuild a country," Cherenkov placed his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"Only you would show your face here uninvited. After all you can't keep your composure unless paid to. I would not be surprised if your here simply to start a fight."

"Of course not I'm here to visit Emmy." The way the two men spoke was like a pair of bitter rivals trying to subtly draw the other into throwing the first punch. Strangely, at the same time, there seemed to be no actual air of hostility around them.

Kelvena tapped Ramsus' shoulder, "Sir we should make our way back into the village. You did say you wanted to speak with Fei before he becomes too busy."

"Yes your right but before that, Sergeant I would you like to ask you to again, won't you return to Elru?"

Cherenkov rested his hands on the butt of his rifle and dawned a serious expression, "We've been over this before Ramsus I'm not returning to the mother land not yet any way."

Kelvena stepped over to him and poked his chest, "Your being stubborn why not just accept the offer Sasha?"

"No thanks. I've told you already I have no intention of going back. I made my choices and I'm fully committed to them," He smiled, "That said though if you ever need extra muscle, drop me a line. I'll give ya a discount."

"Perhaps I will," Ramsus responded surrendering to the Sergeants stubbornness.

As the others left Cherenkov took Dominia aside, "Hey you tell em yet? The guys thick as concrete so you have to be direct," Dominia did not answer him, "You're kidding! It's been two fucking years just tell him."

"You're the last person who I should take advice from!"

"Just do it come on we all have to do our part to repopulate the world right?"

Dominia's face went red and she took a haphazard swing at him only to miss.

"Dominia," Emeralda said stepping into the conversation, "You really should tell him. Sasha may be an idiot but he is right. You'll be happier for it if you tell him I promise."

She turned around and just as she left to join her friends, she muttered to Emeralda, "I'll try," She said just low enough that Cherenkov could not hear what she said.

"Amazing Emmy," he put his hand on her head, "You certainly seem to have gotten over your shyness." He put his hands into his pockets.

"Sometimes you just have to jump head first; you're the one who taught me that."

"Glad to know I was of some use."

"Would you like to join me for a drink? We can catch up some more and I'd like to hear how the others are doing."

Cherenkov grinned and gave his simple reply, "Beer!"

"Sorry, no beer." She told him with a smile.

"Ale?" He continued. Emeralda shook her head, "Wisky? Scotch? Vodka?"

"Sorry all the alcohol in town is being saved for the wedding," Cherenkov gave an overly exaggerated sigh of disappointment, "Well we might be able to find something," she took his hand into hers and pulled him along.

"Something is better than nothing," he told her as he let himself get dragged along.

Cherenkov sat on a couch across from a coffee table with another couch across from it where Emeralda was sitting. They had been talking for several hours and the mix of drink and his fatigue from being awake for the past 20 hours had caused Cherenkov to fall asleep upright on the couch. Emeralda stood up and quietly cleared the table. As she took the dishes into the kitchen, it occurred to her that she would have to explain to Fei and Elly why there was a stranger asleep on their couch. However, she was confidant she could explain it without causing a miss understanding.

Early evening had begun to settle into the village but all of villagers still busily continued the preparations for the next day. The setting sun cast an orange hew all throughout the house giving it a warm sleepy glow. As she placed the glasses and a plate into the sink, there was a knock at the door.

"Just a moment," she called briskly making her way to the front door. Opening it, she found Kelvena standing in the doorway with a smile.

"Hello Emeralda."

"Kelvena? I didn't expect to see you again until tomorrow."

"Well I wanted the chance to talk with you. We get so few chances to, so I thought I would come by," Emeralda stepped aside and let her into the house, "Judging from our earlier encounter you seem like you're doing quite well."

"Yes, I've been trying to take Sasha's advice to heart," She closed the door behind her and led her to the living room.

"So you call him Sasha you really are quite familiar with Cherenkov aren't you," Kelvena drew a playful smile across her cheeks, "It's nice to see you getting along with him. I would very much like to hear the story of how you met him some time," Emeralda stopped at the entrance to the living room remembering that Cherenkov was still asleep on the couch. Kelvena peered around her.

"We should let him sleep we can talk in the kitchen." Emeralda told her.

"You know he's quite cute when he's sleeping. It's a little like watching a bear sleep," Kelvena commented with a chuckle.

In the kitchen, the two young women sat down at the table while a kettle of water warmed on the stove. As they waited, Kelvena started up a conversation, "Emmy There's something I would like to discuss with you."

"What?" She asked with slight unease.

"I recall you saying you wanted to become a doctor last time we met. What would you say to coming to Elru to study medicine?" Emeralda was surprised and unsure at how to answer, so she allowed Kelvena to continue, "Reconstruction has been moving ahead steadily and quickly so much so that the trades collage and Medical school are nearly finished. They could start accepting students within the next 3 months."

This was significant news. The war had greatly cost the world not in just loss of life but loss of skill. Millions had died and that of course include skilled trades men and doctors. To aid in the reconstruction priority had been given to training new individuals in these important tasks. However, facilities capable of providing the training needed were very scarce. In many areas merely living took much effort and no resources could be allotted to such facilities. The few facilities that still existed were over whelmed with a backlog of potential students. The existence of a new set of schools presented the possibility of easing this backlog. It also meant if one could apply before the schools were even finished one could avoid the potential waiting list that could leave one suspended in educational limbo for several years before receiving entrance.

"Emmy, I could have your name added to the list as soon as the day after tomorrow you'd be guaranteed a spot in the very first class," Kelvena could see the obvious spark of interest in Emeralda's face though she had yet to say anything. Kelvena reached across the table and placed her hand over hers. "You could come live with me while you go to school. So you wouldn't have to worry about accommodations, and after you graduate you could start a practice in Elru."

"But I wouldn't want to be in your way. I'm sure you're very busy," Emeralda commented with concern.

"Don't be silly you're like a little sister to me."

Emeralda drew a small nostalgic smile across her face. While she had been spending time in Solaris, Krelian performed many experiments on her and done many horrible things to extract the secrets of her body. However, between sessions it was Kelvena that was tasked with her care. At first, she was uneasy around the small child but she grew fond of her in fact she was the one who had given her the white scarf she was so attached to. The tea pot began to whistle and Emeralda briskly stood then took the kettle of the stove.

"I'll do it," she answered filling to cups with waiting tea bags. She brought the tea over to the table and returned to her seat. Kelvena did not answer she felt there was no need to add more since she had accepted the offer, instead she leaned forward across the table and tried to pear into the adjacent living room wondering if the pot had woken Cherenkov, "How did you meet Sasha?" Emeralda asked suddenly.

"Why are you interested?" She replayed with an uncharacteristically coy grin.

"I'm just curious." Emeralda sipped from her tea.

"He slept with me before I joined Jugend." The unexpectedness of her answer caused Emeralda to spit up a bit of her tea in a coughing fit. Kelvena laughed, this had always be a side of her that she could only show Emeralda. This playful mischievous part of her, hidden by the serious more professional nature she showed to others. After regaining herself, she gave Kelvena a disapproving look.

"There's more to the story than that right?" she asked slightly unsure if she wanted an answer.

"I originally lived in an orphanage run by the Ethos. Of course, it just happened to be one that would send children to Etrenank to be used as soldiers. Since my Ehter ability was so high, I was one of those sent away. I was taken from the other children, the only family I knew and put on a transport. I remember all the other children there were crying and begging for their families. I was no different," she stared into her tea thinking on how to word the next part of the story, "Some time into the flight several Elruians emerged from the food storage crates. Among them was Sasha. He was sixteen as I recall. His unit was on an infiltration mission. I still remember how furious he looked when he saw use huddled together like frightened animals. I couldn't understand what they were saying to each other at the time but for some reason he sat down next to me and offered me some food. After eating it I ended up falling asleep clinging to his arm," the fond smile on Kelvena's face made Emeralda feel a bit jealous, "When I woke up we had arrived and he was gone."

"So you've known him for eleven years?" Kelvena nodded.

"But we never were really friends even after meeting again. After all I was a Solarian Soldier with Gebler by the time we met again."

"Then you must have had to fight him?"

"Yes many times. Each time he would tell me it's nice to see you're still alive. Like we were old friends," she looked back towards the living room, "What about you how did you meet him."

Emeralda shifted in her chair and took a sip from her tea cup, "We met in the Shevat hide out not long after Merkava had crashed. I had gotten lost trying to find Fei when I heard singing coming from one of the outer rings. I followed it and found him and his squad alone in an isolated part of the hide out, happily drinking themselves silly around a small gas stove. They invited me over and taught me a few songs. Afterwards I would visit them whenever I could. After a while they started calling me Rusalka and treated me like one of their own."

"That means mermaid in his native tongue I believe," Emeralda nodded in response.

The sound of the front door opening caught their attention, "Emeralda?" a motherly voice called, "We're back." Elly and Fei had returned home.

"Would you like some tea?" Emeralda got up from her chair and moved to the cupboard anticipating that she would say yes.

"Yes please."

"I'll have some to please," Fei added as they entered the kitchen.

"Kelvena," Elly said with surprise seeing her old friend, "It's good to see you."

Kelvena stood up and gave Elly a hug as a greeting, "It's good to see you too Elly and congratulations."

Emeralda handed a cup to Fei and he promptly filled it himself then turned to Kelvena, "If you're here then Kahr must be too?"

"Of course you two did make a promise to each other that once you married Elly you'd face him as a martial artist."

"I'm looking forward to seeing him tomorrow." Fei wandered off towards the living room. Stopping when he saw Cherenkov asleep on the couch he called to Emeralda in a mildly displeased tone, "Who's this and why does he have a gun in my house," Fei was less bothered by that fact that he was a stranger then the fact he had a gun with him something Fei readily disliked.

"That's my friend Alexander Cherenkov." She answered gesturing to Fei to keep his voice down.

"You mean the man you've been writing letters to?" Elly went to go peer into the living room wanting to see the face of the man who seemed to be a close friend to Emeralda. "Is he Elruian?" She asked pointing out his ears to Fei.

"I think so," there was a great discomfort in his voice. Seeing his ears reminded him of what he had done to Elru as Id, "Until I saw them in the Shevat hide out I had genuinely believed I had," Fei could not continue his line of thought.

"Only their country was destroyed," Kelvena told him, "Elruians are very resilient, Sasha and Dominia are proof of that."

"I imagine it was the Solarian government that spread the, no survivor's story," Elly commented as she walked back to the Kitchen.

"That's right the ministry wanted to use Elru as an example. It made more sense for them to spread reports of no survivors," Kelvena moved towards the door, "I'm sorry but I need to be on my way now."

"Already?" Emeralda pleaded.

"I'm Sorry it's been a long day and I could use some sleep before tomorrow. We can catch up more after the ceremony."

"Take care," Elly told her with a smile. After she had left, Emeralda put away her cup.

"So then Emeralda" Elly walked up close to Emeralda, "Just how old is this Alexander Cherenkov."

"Twenty six"

Elly straitened her posture put one hand on her hip and pointed the other at her in a scolding gesture, "Don't you think he's just a little too old for you?" Emeralda could see right through Elly's attempt to rattle her with her false scolding.

"We aren't dating Elly, besides I'm over 4000 years old."

"Most of those years were spent asleep though." Elly pointed out.

"I agree with Elly," added Fei, "Elruians tend to be a bit aggressive we just don't want you to get hurt or forced into something."

"Sasha would never do anything like that!" snapped Emeralda, "I trust him. I know he would never harm me," The sincerity in her voice showed just how much faith she had in Cherenkov and left Fei unable to offer a rebuttal.

"It's alright Emmy I can see you have a lot of faith in him I'm just glad to see you have another friend you can rely on as much as Kelvena," Elly told her in her distinctive motherly tone.

The three of them finished their tea and after Fei and Elly had said goodnight Emeralda was left alone in the kitchen with her thoughts. It had been an eventful day. A surprises visit from a friend and an offer to move towards her goal from another. Elly's early comment made her think about Cherenkov's relationship with Kelvena. She seemed to harbour some feelings for him but wondered if he felt something similar. She thought on it for a time and in her head, she tried to picture the two as a couple and it made her giggle. Despite the funny image it painted in her head, she wanted to support Kelvena if her assumption was right. It was then that Cherenkov's words came back to her again, 'Sometimes you just have to jump head first.' She resolved to ask Kelvena how she felt and maybe even try to get the two together. She smiled brightly to herself as she wandered off to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Here's the rewrite of the second chapter. I didn't make too many changes other than a few minor details and the obvious spelling and sentence structure repairs. It should be a significant improvement from before.

Cherenkov rolled over on the couch. The morning sun beamed in through the open window casting it's self directly onto his sealed eyes. With a low grumble, he opened them. Rather than slowly allow his body and mind to gradually wake, he quickly rose from the couch with surprising energy. Taking his pack that had been lying next to the couch, he strapped it to his back. Then grabbing his rifle, he quietly went to the door leaving the house. After a brief stretching of his limbs, he lifted his weapon holding it high against his chest and broke into a jog. This was how all his days began, no matter how hectic. No matter how tired he was, he would always do physical training. For Cherenkov and those like him PT was as much a part of their lives as breathing. Just as a priest is expected to pray, soldiers are expected to train. Weather it was an intense two hour work out or a light 30 minute jog, he would never fail to get some kind of exercise in the course of his day. Although of all his exercise routines, by far his favourite was the simple morning run. It gave him the chance to forget about his problems, his past and future. He was able to focus on the simple act of moving forward. As he jogged away from the house, towards the mountains in the distance, the sun light was still fresh in the sky and he could make out a few stars on the opposite horizon. Along the empty dirt road through the fields he ran. Occasionally he broke into full sprint then returned to a jog. He continued until he could no longer see Lahan behind him.

Eventually he caught the sound of flowing water in his ears. Cherenkov followed the sound for several minutes until he found a deep, rocky stream of clear, fresh water flowing off towards parts unknown. By now, he had been jogging for nearly two hours. Deciding that this would be his stopping point, he removed his pack and rummaged through it. After pulling out a bar of soap, he stripped down to his boxers and jumped into the stream. As he washed off the sweat he had accumulated, he tried to decide what to do about his unplanned arrival that had coincided with Fei and Elly's wedding. He genuinely felt it would be rude for him to attend but at the same time, he wanted the chance to visit with Emeralda and Kelvena. He grimaced over this thought as he washed up. By the time he had finished Cherenkov was still uncertain of the best course to take. As he walked up the bank to his pack, he found a familiar pair of brown leather boots standing in front of him. He followed the boots up with his eyes to a pair of porcelain white legs then to the bottom of a light blue dress. Still, further up was a slender torso and a perfectly round chest. When he finally looked up into her eye's he smiled warmly at Kelvena.

"Morning Kelly," he greeted before sitting down in the grass and reaching into his bag for a clean set of BDU's.

"It looks like you have gotten some new scars," she commented crouching down behind him, gently touched one of the many scars on his back.

"Yeah fighting Wels in close quarters is a messy business," he told her slipping on his pants then reaching for his boots.

"I wish you would be more cautious," she told him watching his back as he tied his laces, "You are far too reckless and it worries me."

"I know yer worried about me but I can only be so careful," he told her as he finished tying his left boot.

"Then why don't you accept Kahr's offer?" she asked standing up then, putting her one arm across her chest in the same manner someone would if they were to cross their arms.

"I have to do things my way," he answered finishing with his right boot, "Besides I don't really have any interest in working with Ramsus."

"That's a lie!" She scolded. Cherenkov withheld any answer, "What's the real reason you won't come back to Elru?" After blousing his pant legs, he stood and looked into her eyes.

"I made a commitment and I'm going to follow through with it," Kelvena was becoming frustrated to the point of tears. She wanted to try to argue him into cooperation but she knew it would be no use. Cherenkov put on his under shirt then his BDU shirt, "Besides, if I joined the Elru forces I wouldn't be any safer. I'd still be doing the same thing I do now," Kelvena still could not think of anything to say, "Come on Kelly," he said in an unusually gentle tone, "We haven't seen each other in almost a month I don't want to fight with ya."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I…"

Cherenkov did not let her continue. Instead, he took her arm and drew her close, holding her against his chest. She looked up at him with longing eyes and he in turn leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly. When he drew away from her lips, she rested her fore head against his chest.

"Better?" He inquired.

She nodded, "I really missed seeing you," she stayed in Cherenkov's arms for some time, until he let go. Kelvena took a deep breath to recompose herself, "I had a talk with Emeralda last night."

"Last night?"

"Yes after you passed out drunk on the couch," she told him spinning around on her heals.

"I was not drunk, just tired," he argued.

"I'm sure you were."

"Why didn't ya wake me up?"

"I'm not your alarm clock. If you can't keep yourself awake that is your own fault." It was obvious from her indifferent tone she was getting back at him for making her worry. Cherenkov in turn made no further objections.

"So what did ya talk about?"

"I asked her if she wanted to go to med school in Elru."

"She said yes right?" he asked with obvious excitement.

"That's right, she'll stay with me while she attends school," Kelvena turned back around to look at him. As Cherenkov waited for her to continue, he placed his hands into his pockets, "As long as she passes the entrance exam she'll be guaranteed a spot in the first class."

Cherenkov pulled his hands from his pockets and clapped them together, "Hell yea!" He shouted with the kind of pride a father would have exhibited, "By the way have you told Ramsus and the others about us? I was expecting Dominia to tear into me."

Kelvena shook her head, "Not yet, but I think Emeralda might have figured it out."

"I thought ya told her?"

"I've been a little hesitant to tell her actually."

"I see where this is going."

Kelvena put her hand on her hip. "Do you now?" She asked sceptically.

"I've known for a while that she might have a crush on me," Cherenkov told her with an unnecessarily serious expression while stroking his chin, "Just tell er flat out. It's better that way right?"

"I suppose so," she paused and looked him over, head to toe, "Although, why any young girl would be attracted to your scruffy face is far beyond me."

Cherenkov put a hand over his heart, "You wound me. You fell for me didn't ya?"

"Well it certainly wasn't due to your exterior," she joked.

"Gee thanks," Kelvena smiled a little thinking he might not notice. He stepped closer to her, placed a hand around her waist and pulled her in. From the grin on his face it seemed he had noticed her smile, "So how about a romp in the grass," using his other hand he lifted up her chin and drew her lips closer to his, however she pressed her index finger against his lips holding him back.

"Sorry, but I would hate to get grass stains on my brides maids dress," she coyly pushed him away.

Cherenkov's grin grew larger, "Who says ya have to wear it."

She stepped away from him. The morning sun shone through the thin fabric casting the silhouette of her body beneath her dress, "I suppose we could," she had him wrapped around her finger. At that moment, he would have let her lead him off a cliff. As Kelevna looked at him, the big man reminded her of a large dog. As the thought of him with a pair of dog-ears, happily wagging a tail, took shape in her mind it caused her to giggle.

"What?" He asked completely unaware of her thought.

Still giggling to herself, she forced out an answer, "You remind me a dog when you look at me like that."

"Oh, great," he shook his head.

"Although there's something very cute about that," she turned around, "You know I came here in one of our air ships."

"Oh? Ya mean the converted Gebler ships right, so what?"

She looked over her shoulder with a coy smile, "The cabins are sound proof." Cherenkov's expression perked up like a dog when it has a treat dangled in front of its face, "So shall we go back?"

Cherenkov gave a distinct and very dog like bark before quickly gathering up his equipment. As they started their return, Cherenkov carried his weapon in one hand and with the other; he held Kelvena's hand like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Emeralda stirred in her bed and her eyes slowly opened. She sat up in her bed and took a long pause to look out the open window. She simply sat there in her white night gown staring vacantly out the window that she had left partly open. Finally, she shook off her drowsy stupor and resolved to leave the comfort of her mattress. Getting out of her bed, she went over to her closet to find something to wear. Taking a pair of loose fitting black denim pants and a white t-shirt from her dresser, she quickly got dressed. As she walked towards the living room, Emeralda called out for Cherenkov.

"Sasha, Sasha are you awake?" Peaking around the corner into the living room, she saw he was not present. Realizing he was no longer there made her feel disappointment. Though she knew he would not simply leave without saying goodbye, Emeralda had hoped to talk with him over breakfast. Deciding not to wait and see if he would return, the young woman prepared a simple meal of toast and jam to start the day before leaving to assist with the last of the preparations for the wedding.

After leaving the house, the green haired youth found the villagers already hard at work. A group of them were setting up benches and chairs in front of the stage that now stood completed. Emeralda looked around and spotted a collection of chairs in front of the tavern that were being used for the event. Eager to help, she began assisting, setting up the seating into neat rows on either side of the aisle. The air was thick with anticipation. In just a few hours Fei and Elly would be walking down the aisle and making their vows before their friends and become man and wife. On her fourth load of chairs, someone called out to her. Looking to the source of the call, Emeralda saw the unmistakeable figure of Big Joe waving at her from the stage. After adding the chairs she was carrying to the others, she rushed over to the stage. Big Joe seemed to be having a heated argument with a group of villagers.

Big Joe turned to her, "Hey there girl. Can you talk some sense in to these folks? They asked me to sing but now they're say'n they won't let me."

"That was before!" One of the villagers forcefully objected.

"You lied you can't sing at all, you sound like a dying rooster." A young woman added.

"Come on now dar'lin, just listen again," He began singing in a horse unpleasant voice while shaking his hips.

Emeralda quickly stopped him."Joe, that's enough!" Emeralda sighed frustrated, "Who asked him to sing in the first place any way?" She glared at the group that had been arguing with him but they all tried to avoid eye contact with her. Giving up the green haired girl looked back to Big Joe "I'm sorry Joe but you really are horrible at singing."

"You just can't appreciate my musical greatness!" He glared at Emeralda, "This coming from someone with no singing talent of their own." The two started glaring at each other waiting for the other to say something.

"Emmy can sing!" A young boy had been standing among the group unnoticed but was now scowling up at the big man. It was Steven, from the day before, "She's much better than you, you old fart!"

"Well now maybe we should hear you sing daril'n. It's only fair if you've heard me sing." Big Joe folded his arms and turned up his immense chin at Emeralda.

"I can't, all I know are Elruian drinking songs," the villagers gave her an odd look and she felt embarrassed when she realized that they may have gotten the wrong idea.

"So?" Big Joe asked, "A song is a song, go ahead."

Emeralda did not want to sing one of the drinking songs she had learned from Cherenkov and his unit. They were far too rude and with Steven listening as well, it would be a poor choice. Racking her brain for something to sing even a simple nursery rhyme she recalled a memory from not long after meeting Cherenkov. A memory only the two of them shared from just before her body went under its metamorphosis.

"I do know one song." Big Joe's impatient expression told her to, just start. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes focusing on the memory.

Are you going to Scarborough Fair

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Remember me to one who lives there

She once was a true love of mine

The sound of her song as it passed her lips was haunting and drew you in. As she sang, more and more people stopped to listen to the unfamiliar song. As she sang memories of the time she spent with Fei and his group filled her mind. The memories stirred her emotions letting the song flow not through just the air of the Lahan but through the hearts of the people listening.

Tell her to make me a cambric shirt

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Without no seams nor needle work

Then she'll be a true love of mine

Tell her to find me an acre of land

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Between the salt water and the sea strands

Then she'll be a true love of mine

The longer she sang the quieter the village became. Soon the only sound that could be heard in the village was her voice. All eyes watched the young woman sing. She had the undivided attention of all those around her.

Tell her to reap it with a sickle of leather

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

And gather it all in a bunch of heather

Then she'll be a true love of mine

Are you going to Scarborough Fair

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Remember me to one who lives there

She once was a true love of mine

As the song finished she saw Kelvena and Cherenkov standing at the base of the stage. The two began to applaud her performance soon followed by the villagers. The group standing on stage was speechless and Big Joe was completely dumb founded, it took some effort for him to speak up.

"I guess I'll let you have this one dar'lin."

Just as Big Joe was getting down from the stage, Cherenkov called out to him tauntingly, "Maybe ya should stick to brawling. You really aren't any good at singing."

Big Joe glared at him, "I'm just off my game is all." striking a dramatic pose and pointing into the sky he continued, "Just you wait man. Next time I'll give you a real show!"

Cherenkov raised an eyebrow tilted his head back and looked in the general direction Big Joe was pointing in, "The fuck are ya pointing at?" Big Joe did not reply, "Hey Joe ya listening?"

"With a little practice I'm sure you might even be as good as me one day." Big Joe gave Emeralda a hefty thumbs up.

"Hey! Joe, Big Joe!" Cherenkov was still trying to get his attention.

"My singing voice may be a bit horse today but I can still play a mean guitar," while he hopped of the stage he continued to ignore Cherenkov's repeated attempts to get his attention.

"Big Joe! Joe, Hey Joe ya def?" as big Joe kept walking he tried on last time, "Hey BJ!"

"What?" The big man replied fed up with his persistence.

"HA!" Cherenkov's loud bark of a voice drew the attention of all those nearby, "Of all the things ya answer to. Ya answer to BJ!" his laughter brought about a very offended look from Big Joe.

"Hey man if it's a fight your after I'll give you one," Big Joe took a swing at him but missed.

"Ya missed BJ!"

Big Joe cried out angrily and rushed towards Cherenkov.

"Crap!" Cherenkov barked unable to hold back his laughter at the man in the funny looking jump suit. However, the soldier did not wish to start a fistfight. Therefore, he dropped his pack and sprinted away still laughing like a young boy looking only to causing mischief.

"Come back here!" Big Joe demanded taking up pursuit. Emeralda and the others watched as the two men disappeared around the back of one of the houses. Kelvena sighed exasperated by his conduct.

"Sometimes that man seems like nothing more than a school yard bully." Emeralda snickered at Kelvena's comment, "Regardless you sing very well Emmy, I'm impressed."

"Thank you," Emeralda said hopping down from the stage, "Actually there's something I want to ask you."

"Is it about going to school in Elru?" Kelvena inquired

"No it's something else."

"I see so what did you want to ask me."

Emeralda took a moment to gather the words to use in her question only to discard them in favour of a simple and direct question, "Do you like Sasha more than just a friend?"

Kelvena was a little surprised by her question. Emeralda had indeed picked up on the feelings she and Cherenkov shared. This also gave Kelvena the urge for a little mischief of her own, "Yes I do," she answered plainly. The dark haired woman wanted to try to have her fun with Emeralda but needed to wait for her to ask the right question.

"Have you told him?" This was her chance.

"In a way," Kelvena told her.

"In a way? What do you mean?" Her curiosity was peaked. Kelvena leaned in close and whispered into her ear.

"Well he loves it when I..." She whispered into her ear.

Emeralda's face went bright red and she backed up from her, "Kelvena!" She exclaimed. Kelvena started laughing as Emeralda's face turned tomato red as she continued, "I can't believe you. Why couldn't you have just told me normally."

"I'm sorry Emmy I was just joking around."

Emeralda's flustered expression faded, "So this means you're dating him?"

Kelvena sensed a slight unease in her question but brushed it off, "Yes, we've been seeing each other for almost a year."

Emeralda smiled at her friend, "That's great, I'm really happy for you two." She grabbed Kelvena's hand. "So when will you be getting married?"

Kelvena could tell she was trying to find a way to get back at her for her previous antic dote though her attempt was far from effective "Well. . ."

Before Kelvena could continue, Cherenkov came dashing out from behind a house Big Joe hot on his heels. They ran past the stage and towards a stone wall, a little over waist height. Cherenkov put his hands on the top of the wall then kicked both his legs up sideways swinging them over the wall, letting the momentum carry his body over and away from it. Big Joe however, opted for a different approach he sped up running strait at the wall when he was at top speed he jumped into the air. Leading with his right foot, he cleared the wall only to have his left foot catch its top edge. This caused him to fall forward slamming his face into the grace and slide several feet before stopping.

"Oh shit," Cherenkov said realizing Big Joe had taken a spill. He jogged back towards the large man to check on him, "Hey you ok bub?" Cherenkov helped him to his feet. Slightly dazed Big Joe grumbled and staggered away towards the bar. Cherenkov watched him go while trying to hold back his laughter. After Big Joe had stumbled his way into the bar, Cherenkov went to rejoin Emeralda and Kelvena.

"Must you cause trouble everywhere you go?" Kelvena scolded.

"No, but I do any way," he tossed her a grin as he took a canteen of water from his pack.

Emeralda called out to Cherenkov as he drank his water, "Kelvena told me you two are going out," he nodded in response as he guzzled down the canteens contents, "So when are you going to propose to her?" Cherenkov coughed in surprise forcing him to stop drinking and causing him to spit up some of the liquid back out his mouth. Both the woman laughed at him as he tried to recover himself. After putting his canteen back into his pack, he started to rummage through it in search of something.

"Have the rest of the guests arrived yet?" Kelvena asked Emeralda.

"No it will be a while before everyone gets here. Bart, Rico, and Margie will be arriving later this afternoon and Maria should be here around noon."

Kelvena wanted to ask an additional question however, she suddenly realized Cherenkov was in front of her. She looked down at him. He was on one knee clasping something in his hands. She could feel her heart stop for a moment, only to suddenly begin to race. Emeralda was wide eyed and unable to utter a word. He looked up into Kelvena's eye's intently, Kelvena's heart pounded faster.

"Kelvena."

"Yes," Her voice stuttered nervously. He never called her Kelvena. It was always Kelly. She could feel an air of seriousness coming from him. Her mind started reeling, was this really happening was he really going to ask her. She was still trying to sort through the sudden emotions of the moment when he opened his hands.

"Want an apple?" utter silence past between them.

"Sasha."

"Yes?" he grinned

"You ass!" She swung her fist at him. Cherenkov leaned back to avoid it. The momentum of the swing caused Kelvena to lose her balance and she started to fall backwards. However, Cherenkov quickly swung around behind the young woman and caught her.

"Careful now," he laughed. She grumbled to herself, "Sorry I forgot you prefer oranges." Kelvena chuckled then broke out into a full laugh along with Cherenkov. They laid in the grass laughing in a heap both seemed more than happy to simply stay that way. Emeralda felt slightly too confused to say anything and maybe just a little jealous.

There was a sudden, familiar pop that echoed throughout the village that ended their laughing. Everything in the village stopped it was a sound no one did not recognize. It was a firearm being discharged. Kelvena and Cherenkov got to their feet and instantly began checking everything around them looking for the source of the sound. Two more pops echoed with in the town. Cherenkov then spotted two armed figures behind a building several yards away he grabbed his rifle slammed a magazine into the receiver and shouted with authority.

"Stand too! Stand too!" The figures realizing they had been discovered turned and opened fire on him. The villagers no strangers to danger, knew exactly what to do. They sought cover from the coming gunfire, many dashing into their homes. Some re-emerged with rifles and shotguns in hand ready to defend their home. During the war, there had been no such thing as a civilian. Everyone was a target. In order to protect themselves and their families, to survive, all those that lived through that hellish war had to either learn evasion skills or learned how fight. Those rushing back out of their homes weapons in hand were the later of the two.

Cherenkov returned fired on the two figures. At the same time, he rushed forward to a stone wall a few yards away from him. He dove behind the cover and put his back against it. He looked over at Kelvena she was lying prone with Emeralda. Making eye contact with the dark haired woman, Cherenkov held up three fingers and counted down one finger at a time. At zero, he poked up over the wall minimizing his silhouette as much as possible and fired at the two figures. While he covered them, Kelvena grabbed Cherenkov's equipment and had Emeralda follow her.

"Chto za huy! Party crashers with guns! God damn cock suckers," Cherenkov ducked back behind the wall as the two women joined him and quickly put his vest on.

Kelvena took Cherenkov's pistol from the thigh holster strapped to his bag, "Who are they?" Kelvena asked holding the pistol out to Cherenkov.

"No idea, but they seem to be able to shoot strait." A round ricocheted of the top of the wall as Cherenkov cocked the 45-calibre pistol with his free hand. Kelvena immediately leaned up over the wall just long enough to fire three rounds at one of the two figures striking one of them with the second and third rounds. After finishing with his vest, Cherenkov propped the barrel of his weapon onto the top of the wall and fired two well-placed rounds at the remaining figure, "Damn assholes. Worst timing ever," gunfire could be heard echoing all though out the village. Cherenkov checked behind them.

There he saw a man in a blue baseball cap, ducking behind the wall opposite of them. With him were two others each with a semi-automatic rifle, "Blue hat! Blue hat!" his shouts quickly got the man's attention. He looked over at Cherenkov who then pointed at his eyes then towards the opposite direction he had be firing in. The man in the blue hat gave a, thumbs up. The two groups would cover each other's backs. Watching over the top of the wall Kelvena spotted four more enemies moving towards the center of town.

"Contact ten o'clock 4 targets," she reported.

"Seen!" Cherenkov replied swinging his weapon left. Firing on the four targets, he managed to hit two of them before they could take cover. He kept firing on the two remaining enemies as they took cover behind a large bolder, while Kelvena covered the right side.

Several more people exited their homes weapons at the ready. Cherenkov directed them to take up position creating a full 360 degrees of fire. This proved to be a very good choice as the volume of Enemies increased and the gunfire intensified. Cherenkov's two targets pulled back behind a house further back from the previous position.

"Rusalka take my radio. Call Ramsus, tell em we need help."

Emeralda quickly took the radio from his pack, switched it on and started transmitting, "Elru airship, are you there!"

"Unknown, this is the Kaliningrad, please identify yourself," the radio operator on the other end calmly requested.

"This is Emerealda. I'm in Lahan village we are being attacked."

The radio operators voice quickly filled with urgency, "Roger that! We'll deploy troops immediately. ETA one zero mikes."

"Sasha they'll be here in 10 minutes."

"Roger that," Cherenkov removed the magazine from his weapon and put in a fresh one.

"Empty!" Kelvena told Cherenkov holding the empty receiver towards him. The soldier quickly pulled a pistol magazine from his vest and slammed it into Kelvena's pistol. She then released the slide lock with her thumb readying the weapon. Peering over the wall again, she saw a small object falling towards them, "Grenade!" dropping her pistol she caught it mid air then threw the grenade back at the enemy. The loud bang echoed off the buildings, "Emeralda do you think you can get in close to them?" Kelvena asked picking the pistol up.

"I can." She told her confidently.

"Sasha! We'll have Emeralda flank them I don't want them getting into to those homes through the back and taking hostages. Emeralda go through the bar and out the back we'll cover you," Emeralda nodded, "Ready, Go!" Cherenkov laid down bursts of fully automatic fire keeping the enemy pined behind the buildings while Kelvena opened fire on enemies on the opposite side.

Emeralda sprinted the distance to the bar with blinding speed and disappeared inside. She looked around the interior. The ground floor of the building was devoid of people. It was likely everyone in the bar had gone into the cellar to take cover. The young woman made her way to the back door and carefully opened it a crack. Nothing happened, she pushed the door open the entire way and still nothing. Stepping outside she carefully circled left and followed close to the wall. Reaching its end, she placed a single finger around the corner and formed a single small eye on its tip. Using this method, she checked around the corner and could see the group of men Cherenkov was firing at. Their numbers had increased to five and they were expertly keeping fire on Cherenkov's position making in difficult for him to retaliate effectively. She formed her right arm into a long blade took a deep breath.

She silently dashed towards the attackers, darting left at right. By the time they had noticed her it was too late, she had already closed the small distance between them. She thrust her blade through the torso of the first one to see her. Then rather than pulling the blade out, she forced it out his side and slashed at the enemy who was still firing at Cherenkov severing his arm. The others tried to train their weapons on her but she was too fast for them to keep up. At such close range, it took only a few quick well-placed slashes and she downed the remaining three. Continuing around the back of the building, she found another three enemy combatants. Just as she was about to engage them a group of soldiers emerged from the tall grass, firing on them. Unprepared all three were quickly neutralized. From the fields behind the town Ramsus emerged with reinforcements. He was wearing full combat gear with a black assault rifle in his hands and his signature sword on a harness hanging on the back of his waist, canted to one side. His men all wore similar equipment, immediately she went to join them.

"Emeralda, what's the situation?" Ramsus asked.

"The Village is surrounded I don't know how many. They don't seem like their amateurs."

"I have two other teams they should be in position any minute now. When their ready we'll sweep through the village." Ramsus put his hand over his ear peace and listened intently, "Alright let's go!" The group split up into two, Emeralda stuck close to Ramsus' back, intent on being as close to the point position as she could be. Once again, the volume of gunfire increased as the silver haired officer led his troops in a sweep of the village. They were fast, precise and without hesitation. In mere minutes, through the use of surprise, they had cleared all the enemies surrounding the village. Ramsus then directed his team to the center of town where they joined Cherenkov's group. By this time, there was no longer any gunfire. However, the danger was not necessarily over.

"Sargent Cherenkov!" Ramsus called.

"Sir!" He replied jogging up to the silver haired man.

"Take some of my men and help clear the buildings. Bravo 1 Bravo 2 will secure this location Bravo 3 split up and start clearing houses with Cherenkov," Ramsus' men proceeded with their tasks medics tended to the wounded and riflemen kept watch while the two groups began clearing the houses, "Kelvena are you all right?"

"Yes sir I'm fine. Do you know who they were?" She inquired while getting to her feet and walking away from her cover.

"No, they were well organized and well trained. I have my doubts about them being bandits. Normally if you put up any kind of real resistance, they will run away. These people however, stayed and fought. Even when we engaged them they made no sign of retreat," Ramsus was clearly concerned, "I hope this is not some new trend. If bandits start behaving in this organized a manner there will be a lot of small towns and villages that will be in trouble."

"Fei!" Emeralda blurted out jumping to her feet, "Where's Fei."

"Come to think of it I didn't see him," Kelvena replied. She looked over at a concerned Emeralda, "He probably took cover in his house. He maybe a master martial artist but without the benefits of Ether he can't win against a gun," Emeralda appeared even more concerned after her comment.

"I'm going to go check on them."

"Wait, Emmy!" Kelvena tried to stop the young woman but she was ignored and Emeralda quickly made her way to her home.

"Let her go Kelvena," Ramsus advised, "I need you to examine the enemies equipment look for anything that might tell us more about them."

"Yes sir."

It took an hour for the two clearing teams to finish going through all the buildings in the village when they had finished they were able to declare the area clear and began collecting the bodies and taking stock of the injured.

"Sir," Cherenkov called to Ramsus, "What's the story?"

"7 of the villagers that took up arms were killed as well as another two that seem to have been caught in the cross fire. Other than that we're looking mostly at scrapes and bruises" Ramsus seemed thoroughly displeased as if the attack had been some kind of insult towards him.

"What about the attackers themselves?" Cherenkov continued.

"Their kit looks like it's never been fielded and I've never seen weapons like these before," Ramsus picked up one of the rifle piled nearby, then handed it to Cherenkov, "Is it something you recognize?" Cherenkov removed the magazine and examined the rounds then looked over the markings on the weapon carefully.

"Never seen anything quite like this. The rounds look like 5.56 but I've never seen one this light. Feels like some kind'a plastic maybe. I've seen some weapons from Zeboium that had stocks that were made out of polymer, but never a weapon with a polymer upper and lower receiver."

Ramsus concern seemed to be growing. Kelvena approached them, from the look on her face it seemed she had more worry some news, "I've checked over some of the bodies but at this point I don't expect to find anything of interest."

"Could you elaborate?" Ramsus requested.

"They don't have any kind of ID with them no name tags, wallets, money or dog tags. Not any tattoos either. Sir, I really don't like were this is going there equipment is far too good for them to be bandits. Even in Solaris you'd be hard pressed to find kit like this," the concern on her face seemed to be contagious.

"I agree, this is going to require a full investigation," Ramsus scanned the scene thinking on the information gathered up to this point, trying to surmise the purpose behind this attack.

"Sir," Cherenkov interrupted, "Where's Emeralda?"

"She went to check on Fei and Elly. She must still be with them," he answered.

"Roger that, I'll check on her."

"I'll go too at this point there's not much I can do now anyway," Kelvena looked to Ramsus and he nodded at her giving her permission to join Cherenkov.

Standing at the door of Fei and Elly's home Kelvena knocked but there was no answer.

"Maybe they're in the cellar?" Cherenkov suggested.

Kelvena opened the door, "Emeralda?" still no answer, "Fei? Elly?" she tried to step into the house but Cherenkov stopped her.

"Pass me the 45," he whispered. She handed him the pistol and he put a fresh magazine into it he then reached to the small of his back and handed a small, readied nine millimetre pistol her, "You go left I'll go right."

Carefully they entered the house. They checked the living room and kitchen first. No one was in either room. Continuing on, they made their way down the hall to Fei and Elly's bedroom. It to was empty. The hall then branched off with a door leading to the cellar and another hall leading to Emeralda's room. Taking out his flash light but without switching it on, Cherenkov opened the door to the cellar and paused. He then looked over to Kelvena pointed to himself, then to the open cellar door. She nodded and she moved towards Emeralda's room. Cherenkov cautiously moved into the cellar closing the door behind him. His vision in the dark was better than that of any human. He could easily make out shapes and silhouettes but for a definite ID he needed his light. At the bottom of the stairs, he saw nothing moving in the cellar, not a single human shape. He taped the switch on his light, just for a moment, still nothing. He turned the flashlight on and examined the Cellar there was no one there.

"Emeralda! Emeralda!" Kelvena shouted desperately.

Cherenkov bolted up the stairs. As he ran to Emeralda's room, he saw the back door had been kicked in. Bursting into the girls room Cherenkov called out to Emeralda. However, she could not answer she was in a catatonic stupor being held by Kelvena. He looked over to the opposite side of the room. Resting on the floor next to the bed were the lifeless bodies of Fei and Elly lying in a pool of blood. Fei had two bullet wounds in his chest right over his heart and Elly who was lying on top of him had one in the back of her head.

"Fucking hell."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: sorry for the wait I've been kinda occupied lately. Oh and please review I'm trying to improve my writing. I don't care how negative the review is as long as it's constructive.

The living room of Fei and Elly's home was filled with a silence both angry and sad. All the guests that had arrived in Lahan expecting a wedding were now faced with burying their friends instead of congratulating them. The deep and unpleasant silence remained unbroken until Bart broke it with his enraged voice.

"So what are we going to do just stand here? We need to find out who did this and pay the bastards back!"

"And who would you propose we target?" Uzuki calmly asked, "The men who attacked the village had nothing to identify them and none of us recognized their equipment." Bart glared over at Ramsus who was standing next to the window observing his troops helping with the clean up.

"I can think of one person who would want him dead. How about it Ramsus? You figured since you can't win in a fair fight you'd send assassins after him." Ramsus refused to allow Bart's accusation to phase him and chose to say nothing, "You say you were all buddy, buddy but that's a load of crap! You wanted him dead!"

"Shut your mouth!" Dominia demanded. She had no intention of allowing Ramsus to be further insulted by Bart.

"Why should I it's what we are all thinking."

"He does make a good point," Rico added, "The only place they could have gotten gear like that would be from an advanced country like Solaris."

"Solaris is gone! Any one could have scavenge that equipment and there's no proof it's even Solarian." Dominia's anger was steadily increasing. Rico pointed towards Ramsus.

"I know you don't want to think about it but your leader there is no saint," Rico's words further upset her, "I can only think of two possibilities here. One he had him killed out of some need for pay back or two some other group with military ties wanted them dead."

"Then it's obvious it wasn't Ramsus," Dominia saw a chance to prove her point, "New Solaris Insurgents must have done this! They would definitely have a grudge against Fei!"

"I'm afraid that's unlikely." Uzuki who was maintaining is place as the steady rock of reason with in the increasingly unreasonable conversation told them, "If it were Insurgents or terrorists its more likely they would have used a bomb. Also if they did indeed choose to use a method such as this there would have been far more civilian casualties."

"So your saying you believe this morons clams?" Dominia's rage was beginning to boil over, the fact that Ramsus refused to say anything seemed to only make matters worse.

"No I'm simply stating that it is a logical conclusion. However I doubt very much Khar had any hand in this."

"Citan why are you defending him?" Bart demanded.

"Just shut up Bart your to hot headed to think strait." Maria got up from the couch, "I hate Ramsus as much as you and his past does speak for it's self, but your forgetting one important thing." Bart glared at her, "He wanted to defeat Fei himself he's obsessed with this he'd even attack his allies if they tried to interfere. There's no way he'd send some one else in to kill him. Besides why would he kill Elly as well?"

"We need to stop arguing like this!" Margie spoke up clenching her fists in her lap, "Do you really think the two of them would want use yelling at each other right now." Her words ended Bart's verbal rampage and with displeased look he sat down next to her.

"At the moment all we can do is take stock of what has happened and start a proper investigation into this," Uzuki's calm words seemed to sooth the situation.

Ramsus stepped away from the window and made his way to the front door. He felt no need to be with these people though they were no longer enemies they were far from friends. Uzuki looked to him as if he was going to ask him to stay but said nothing, while leaving the house Dominia followed after him. He paused out side with a quick clench of his fist he slammed his hand against the wall before continuing away from the house.

"Sir are you alright?" Dominia asked with concern as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dominia I need time to think." Dominia tried to raise a comment of support, to her dismay nothing came to mind and she was forced by her lack of resolve to simply watch him leave.

"Not going to chase after em?" Cherenkov asked. Looking off to her right she saw him siting in the grass leaned up against the wall of the house. He held out a silver flask to her, "Yell'n makes people thirsty ave a swig." She took the flask from him in an almost hostel manner and took a long drink from it before handing it back.

"What are you doing here I would think you'd be with Emeralda?" He pointed to the open window above him.

"Eaves dropping."

"So you left her alone?"

"Hell no, Kelvena's with er. I'm no good in situations like this" He examined the top of his flask, "Better then second hand smoke," the grin on his face slightly bothered her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Nothing," He put the flask to his lips but when he tipped it back not a drop flowed from it, "Crap you drank all of it? Shit."

"I guess I can understand how they feel." changing the subject suddenly seemed to become her chief concern, "After what happened to Tolone I was just as furious." Cherenkov stared at his blurry reflection in the sliver flask.

"During Op Overlord after all the Slave Generators failed and use of all Ether was lost everything went to shit. No one was expecting millions of Wels to pour out'a Deus. Kelvena ended up losing an arm you nearly bled to death from your throat while trying to rescue Tolone and Seraphita got every bone in her body broken."

"I still think we could have saved her."

"Sorry but there was no way we could make it to her. Wading through 30 yards of zombie horde would have just gotten you and use killed." There was noticeable regret in his voice that kept Dominia from being genuinely angry at him. The conversations gloomy mood seemed to suddenly irritate him so he changed the subject, "So why are you hanging around here? Shouldn't you follow after Ramsus?"

"He wants to be alone."

"Bull shit!" his sharp tone surprised her, "He clearly means the opposite even if he doesn't know it. Kinda like a woman," he snickered. Dominia looked of in the direction Ramsus had gone. She did not want to say it out loud but she knew what he said was right. With a deep breath filling her lungs she jogged off to try and find him, "Oh and make sure you tell him or I will!" avoiding a vocal response she raised one hand and flipped him the bird.

Cherenkov got to his feet and with his weapon in one hand and his pack in the other walked inside the house. Passing the entrance way to the living room Maria called out to him.

"Hey you!" Cherenkov did not acknowledge her, "Hey you!" he turned his head to look at her.

"Yea?" he asked with a droopy expression.

"Who are you? Who gave you permission to come in here?" Maria used a surprisingly commanding voice that also seemed to express a fare amount of anger.

"Sargent Alexander Cherenkov," he replied plainly.

"Cherenkov?"She seemed to recognize the name but was unable to place the name "What are you doing here?" She was maintaining her tone as she spoke trying to project a strong prescience.

"Check'n in on a friend," as he took a step forward to continue on he was stopped again this time by Bart.

"Stop!" Bart moved to block his way. "Your with Ramsus's group right? Your not welcome here." he glared up intensely at Cherenkov.

"And why's that?" although he could have explained to him that he was not a member of Ramsus unit he chose not to mention it. He felt it would be unlikely he would even listen given his emotional state.

"I wont let one of Ramsus men in here. Especially an Elruian!" The others in the room were taken aback by Bart's comment. There were some with in the international community that greatly resented the reestablished country of Elru, not because of their swift recover but because they openly welcomed former Gebler and Solarian Regular Army. In exchange for ten years of military service they would to be granted citizen ship and a full pardon for any minor crimes committed during the war. Bart was one of those who felt resentment for this, "Here's a thought maybe the Elruian government set up Fei and Elly's murder! Maybe we're next. How about it? With the use of Ether abilities no longer possible maybe your people want to make sure they become top of the food chain." It was obvious his logic was shaky and he was speaking purely out of anger but it was none the less offending Cherenkov.

"Hey blonde if ya wa'na vent yer anger go find another outlet," he could see it in his eyes Bart wanted a fight any kind of fight he wanted to hit some one until they were bloody and broken but Cherenkov was uninterested in indulging him, "Sorry but trouncing weaklings just ain't fun." He pushed his way passed Bart as he did Bart readied a fist fully intent on hitting him.

"Bart stop it!" Margie demanded, "That's enough you are acting like a child! Picking fights is no way to deal with your feelings."

"Sasha!" Cherenkov's ears perked up as Kelvena came down the hall, "What's going on?"

"Nothing just wanted to talk to you." She looked over at Bart who scowled harshly at her. It was obvious to her that Bart had started the altercation so she chose not to berate Cherenkov.

"We'll talk out side," she took his wrist and began leading him back out the door. Just as they left the house Bart muttered an insult directed at both of them wanting to some how gain a small victory in the argument.

Out side the two of them walked out towards the one of the low stone walls that surrounded the village centre. There they perched them selves while watching the goings on with in the town.

"So how's she doing?" Kelvena looked down at the grass with a worried look.

"She hasn't spoken a word. It will likely be some time until she over comes the shock."

"Loosing yer family twice must be harsh as hell." he leaned forward resting his arms on his legs, "Not much I can do though." frustration mounted in his voice, "Anything I try to say to her would just make it worse. I'm way to abrasive to be of help to her right now." Kelvena put a hand on his shoulder.

"At least your aware of that. I was worried you would walk in to see her and say something foolish" He looked over to her with wide eyed surprise.

"Damn," he chuckled, "Ya really know me well."

"Better then you might realize." the fond smile on her face further improved his mood.

"Do ya think the funeral here will be held here?"

"No they will probably transport them to Nissan. Many people with in the Nissan sect view Elly as the reincarnation of Sophia. They are also both considered hero's who helped save the world, many people will want to attend." Cherenkov looked like he disapproved.

"I dislike it when people turn death into a sceptical. They don't need to have the whole freaking world attend."

"It's all politics. Nissan will try to bank on it's current influence and use there pull to gain more followers. Having the bodies of the hero's who saved the world interred there would hold a lot of significance especial in Elly's case," Cherenkov raised an eye brow.

"Hey ya don't think?"

"No I doubt it. Margie does have trouble controlling the Senate however due to that she keeps a very close eye on their actions. I suppose it might be plausible but if it had been Nissan they would have likely made it look like the doing of Solarians rather then a random armed group."

"Maybe that was part of the plan!" he pointed at her as if doing so gave his theory more merit.

"Sasha your starting to sound like a bad conspiracy theorist. Combat arms should leave the thinking to Intelligence."

"Sounds good ta me! I don't like thinking any way."the grin on his face made Kelvena laugh.

"Come on I want to go back I really don't want to leave Emmy alone right now." as she got down from the wall Uzuki called out to Cherenkov.

"Excuse me Sargent Cherenkov, may I speak with you for a moment." Cherenkov cringed at the sound of Uzuki's unnaturally friendly voice.

"Sir," He promptly answered turning to face him.

"May I speak with you?" his friendly smile was already beginning to gnaw at his patients, "I would like to apologize for Bart's earlier behaviour and his comments."

"I don't like people apologizing for others sir. Is that all?" although Cherenkov's voice was mono tone and inexpressive Kelvena could still detect his disdain for Uzuki.

"I see, were you planing to visit Emeralda?" Cherenkov got up off the wall and looked a Uzuki waiting for him to continue, "I know from Kelvena that you are her friend however Bart is still quite angry. I feel it would be best if you waited until later."

"Sir if he has issues with me that's his problem."

"That is true however he tends to be very unreasonable when angry. I'm only asking that you wait until after he has left for the evening." Uzuki's reasonable tone and argument had finally pushed his limit.

"Sir."

"Yes?" Cherenkov half smiled.

"Go Fuck yourself," Uzuki did not seem to flinch in the least, kit in hand Cherenkov walked back towards the house along with Kelvena.

"That was brazen." she told him.

"I hate that huesos. He drives me up the wall." she looked back at Uzuki who now bore a stern unpleasant look.

"I know how you feel." Cherenkov lead her around the back of the house.

"You didn't think I was just going to barge in the front again did you?"

"Yes, actually I did."

"Even I can be reasonable some times."

"Some times huh?" Kelvena stopped him. "She's in Fei and Elly's room."

"Roger that," just as he was about to look in the window he could hear Bart's voice inside.

"Emeralda I promise we'll get the ones who did this and make them pay for it." Kelvena pushed past Cherenkov so she could peek through the window. Emeralda was sitting on the bed curled up in a ball. Bart was sitting next to her, "I think Ramsus may be the one behind this but i can't prove it yet." He placed his hand on her cheek, "I'll do what ever it takes I promise." His voice lowered to a level Kelvena could not hear.

"Bart?" They could hear Uzuki's voice inside, "The others are going back to the Yggdrasil. Hans sent an urgent message."

"Alright I'm coming," They waited for a short time until they heard both men leave.

"OK we're clear come on." The two slipped in through the window and found Emeralda still in the same place in the same huddled mass, "Rusalka?" he called softly, "It's me and Kelly we've come to pay you a visit," she did not answer she kept her face buried in her knees. Kelvena sat down next to Emeralda and she stirred leaning against her but not removing her head from her knees. Cherenkov did not say anything further after his greeting instead he sat himself on the floor in the corner of the room. Reaching into his pack he pulled a pouch from it he took three large clothes one he unrolled onto the floor it contained various small tools and cleaning implements the others he set to one side. He then began to field strip his weapon, it clicked and clacked as he methodically disassembled it placing each part in order neatly on the cloth. The sounds seemed to rouse Emeralda and she lifted her head just enough to be able to see him. While she watched him he began with cleaning the barrel. She observed him intently him as he focused on cleaning his weapon yet said nothing.

"Sasha," Kelvena asked, "Is the reason you wont work with Khar because of the attack on Elru." There was a paused before he answered not due to thought or hesitation but because he was genuinely focused on his current task.

"That's not the reason. It was mostly Id a Graphs doing any way."

"Then there's another reason?"

"Yea," He seemed to be trying to stop the conversation there but Kelvena wanted to push a little more.

"Your not going to tell me are you?" Cherenkov stopped cleaning for a moment concentrating on a thought then verbalized it.

"It's cause he has to do this himself, is that enough for now?"

"For now I suppose that's good enough." It was a small victory over his stubbornness, one she took with out further questions. Emeralda stirred again and got up from the bed. She walked over to Cherenkov and plopped herself down next to him. He handed her the bolt from the weapon and a rag, quietly she took the rag and started wiping down the bolt, "To abrasive to say anything so you have her help you clean you weapon, that's quite original." she smiled warmly at him, he shrugged.

"I always liked action more then words any way." Kelvena then joined them on the floor taking a seat on Emeralda's opposite side. Cherenkov passed her his 45 calibre pistol, "You can start with that."

"Aren't you going to strip it for me?"

"Nope." she glared at him.

"You just want to seem me do it with my feet again don't you?" Cherenkov shrugged innocently and though they did not notice the smallest of smiles creep onto Emeralda's face. The three of them spent the night on the floor cleaning Cherenkov's weapons. Through out the night it seemed Emeralda's mood had improved as she helped while listening to them make small talk until they into slumber.

Spread all across the land scape were the smoking remnants of gears tanks and various lightly armoured vehicles along with hundreds of lifeless bodies. Collums of black smoke towered high into the blue morning sky. In the distance the the ominous form of Merkaba loomed over the battle field though it had been defeated by Fei and his companions the battle out side was far from over. Rather then pinning all their hope on Fei's group the united military forces had decided on a three prong strategy. First the bulk of their forces would openly engage Dues's forces out side Merkaba, second 5 special forces teams would enter from different locations with the same objective as Fei's team. Finally should the SF teams fail to eliminate Dues withing 24 hours they would use the mass driver facility to bombard it even if it meant loosing all the troops on the ground and spreading nuclear fall out across the continent. Among the teams that had gone into the heart of Merkaba were the Elements. They had been able to escape before the emergency batteries in their gears ran out but they were far from safe. With no power to keep their cells working the Wels and Sufall gears poured out, it was like an unholy army had been unleashed from hell onto the plains surrounding Merkaba. The battle field over flowed with countless numbers of the deformed creatures each on hungry for living flesh. Dominia shouldered Kelvena's wight as they hurried away from Merkaba hopping to reach a medi-vac.

"God damn it why is this happening!" Dominia fumed looking at the blood soaked bandage that had been desperately applied to where Kelvena's arm had once been.

"I knew this would happen," Kelvena said weakly sweat dripped down her forehead, the only indication of the pain she was in, "With out Deus to control them the Wels are running a muck." She checked over her shoulder the mass of Wels was gaining on them quickly they would not be able to make it to safety. She pointed to a group of abandoned vehicles, "Head for there we can't make it to safety in time we'll have to hold out until we can get rescued." Kelvena did not want to admit it but it was very unlikely they would be rescued. Also with the use of Either no longer possible it severely reduced their over all combat effectiveness. The best chance they had was to dig in and defend them selves as long as possible.

"Dominia, put Kelvena in the back of that APC then give me a hand," Ramsus instructed pointing to the abandoned vehicle. Dominia swiftly complied, "Tolone stay with Kelvena."

"I can still fight sir!" she insisted.

"No your implants lost much of their power. You'd only get in the way, just focus on looking after Kelvena." Tolen reluctantly complied and joined her in side. Kelvena did her best to keep what remained of her arm elevated as she lied back. She had no illusions of what was going to happen next. Though holding this location did give them the best chance for survival they would only be able to hold it for a few minutes. She struggled through the pain trying to think of a way out, they had called for an e-vak before the radio was lost but they were no where near the LZ, "Get ready here they come!" Ramsus shouted readying his sword as the first of the Wels charged their position. Frustrated Kelvena tried desperately to think of a way out of this situation refusing to give up even for the briefest of moments. The battle outside intensified as more Wels assaulted them the defining groans and moans of the creatures heralding their mindless advance focused only on the need to feed. Already Ramsus and the others were struggling in a short while they would be overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. Tolones ears perked up.

"Do you hear that?" she asked Kelvena sticking her head outside the APC. Kelvena focused for a moment trying to filter out the sounds of the battle out side. Then she heard it that unmistakeable sound of a rotor beating the air into submission, It was a helicopter. Looking out, two olive drab twin hue's were fast approaching. From their course they were going to land just behind them. Tolen helped Kelvena back onto her feet, "Commander! It's the e-vac they found us!" Tolone struggled with Kelvena's weight as they got out of the wrecked APC. Dominia rushed over to them and crouched down.

"Kelvena get on my back!" Tolone helped Kelvena over to her and onto her back, "Commander the e vac is here." She told him as she stood.

"Seraphita and I will guard the rear get going!" Dominia was reluctant to leave Ramsus behind but she also knew it was the best choice. She sprinted off towards the helicopters followed by Tolen. The five of them ran as hard and fast as they could. Even though their legs were exhausted and the minds weary they pushed them selves as hard as they could. As the helicopters stopped and hovered a mere foot off the ground the soldiers inside leaped out and formed a perimeter, "Hurry there are more coming from the right!" even as he said it a swell of Wels moved towards their right side. Tolone spotted them and readied the laser mounted inside her arm out of instinct. Unfortunately with no either to power the weapon it did not so much as glow. Realizing her mistake she quickly gave up. Something grabbed her arm, "Commander?" when she looked beside her the one holding her wrist was not Ramsus but a Wels. It pulled her in boar it's teeth then clamped its jaw onto her neck. Tolone shouted and cursed as she tried to force it off her but the harder she tried the harder it bit down. The creature twisted it's head trying to tear a chuck of flesh from her body. Peaces of circuit boards and servos mixed with the blood from her wound as it tried to gorge itself.

"Tolone!" Dominia shouted. Nearly to the helicopters she decided to put Kelvena down, "I have to help her!" Even as she said it when she looked back a mass of Wels had built up around Tolone but she did not care she wanted to rescue her comrade no matter the risk. Tolones screams pulled at her heart even the calm Kelvena desperately wanted to help her. Dominia rushed towards the leading edge of the horde only to be quickly attacked. She slashed violently at them with her sword but one of the larger creatures swiped at her neck opening a large wound.

"What the hell are you doing!" a commanding voice yelled. Running towards them from the helicopters were two soldiers wearing bandana's over there faces and green ball caps on their heads. The shorter of the two drew a pair of .45 calibre pistols and fired on the Wels that were attacking Dominia. The taller soldier grabbed her arm, "We are leaving!"

"We cant leave! Tolone is still out their!" Ramsus countered, "I'm not leaving her behind!" The tall soldier looked over into the sea of Wels. He could see her upper half screaming as the Wels tore into her flesh but she was to far into the sea talons and teeth. It was no longer possible to reach her. He quickly readied his weapon. Tapping the trigger twice he fired two 7.62 rounds into her chest. Her screams ceased along with her struggling. Wasting no time he slung Kelvena over his shoulder and looked over to Ramsus.

"Get your asses in gear! Now damn it!" Ramsus glared at the man but said nothing because he knew it was all that could be done, "Mr. Black Take rear guard!" The tall one started sprinting towards the LZ.

"Damn it!" Dominia cried out as she chased after him.

Upon reaching the helicopters they hastened to get on board. The tall man set Kelvena down on the floor then leaned over to the door gunner.

"Mow the fuckers down!" The door gunner gleefully pulled down on the trigger of his weapon as the helicopter took to the air the moving wall of lead maiming and killing and the Wels that crossed it. Kelvena observed the tall man as he sat down on the bench and leaned back against the bulkhead, "Damn Kelvena what happened to ya? The Wels get you?" She recognized the concerned yet condescending tone.

"Of all the people in the world that could rescue us why did it have to be you Cherenkov." Though he was not much of a friend it would be best to call him an enemy she was on good terms with. His unit and the Elements had crossed paths many times but all their encounters never seemed to leave a poor taste in any of their mouths. Had things been different she had no doubt they could have easily been friends.

"That's easy, we're fated to be together." The serious yet overly exuberant tone in his voice frustrated her but still she felt a small embarrassment as if he was some how confessing feelings of affection towards her. His partner snickered behind his bandana.

"The things that come out of your mouth amaze me Mr. Cherenkov." Kelvena recognized the young voice of his partner but it was not until he pulled down his bandana down the she recognized him.

"Would you expect anything else Mr. Black?" The young man sitting across from Cherenkov was Billy Lee Black an ex-Etone however he had traded in his habit for a tactical vest filled with pouches containing .45 automatic magazines.

The two helicopters made their way over the battle field towards a large grass air strip that was being used to land transport planes for the evacuation of the area. When they were on the ground Billy and Cherenkov carefully lifted Kelvena of the chopper then placed her gingerly onto a stretcher. When Cherenkov tried to stand for a reason she could not understand she reached out and weakly grabbed his wrist .

"Sargent!" A large bear of a man ran up to him, "The supply tech says there's not much 7.62 left and all the 45 is being scooped up by the Echo's."

"Damn Etones take'n all my .45, Well what's left?" Cherenkov asked displeased.

"5.56 and 12 gauge."

"Tell them to get use some shot guns then for when we get back from the next run. I will not fight the fucking Zombie horde with a damn BB gun."

"Roger that." He turned to jog off.

"Don't let any one evacuate with out handing over their ammo we are going to need it all, pass it on."

"Roger he shouted." Kelvena looked around the Forward Operation Location, it was alive with soldiers. They rushed to and fro from the helicopters carrying wounded and ammunition, scurrying all about following a well thought out chaos of individual tasks. The atmosphere was strange each person had a spring in their step filled with drive to complete their tasks instead of the panic she was expecting. There was no sense of defeat or fear there was only a great energy filling the air an energy that made you want to pick up a rifle get on a helicopter and do what you could to help no matter what. Cherenkov crouched down next to her but rather then take his wrist away from her he slid it through her grasp and held her hand in his.

"Sorry about Tolone."

"It's fine you made the right choice," she paused, "Are you going back?" he let go of her hand then stood.

"Hell yea," he looked of in the direction of Merkaba, "How many chances does a soldier get to fight the Zombie horde!" The excitement on his face was unmistakeable, "Until now the strength of the rifle man was underrated, but now with Either gone we're going to show the world just how good we really are." He looked down at her, "Beside we still got troops out there we ain't going to leave any one behind if their still breathing. Right Mr. Black?" Billy folded his arms.

"Absolutely, the former Etones also feel the same if we can put our skills to use to save those still left out there we will." The two men started to walk towards the waiting helicopters.

"Either never meant much to us regular soldiers as long as we have our rifles and ammo we'll fight any one and any thing, this new world just makes it easier." Cherenkov raised his rifle into the air, "God is dead and all is fucking right in the world!" His proud and strangely happy shout garnished a cheer from the soldiers gathered near by.

When morning came all three had fallen asleep up right the weapons fully cleaned resting on the floor next to Cherenkov. There was a quite knock on the door before it slowly opened revealing Ramsus standing in the door way.

"Kelvena," He whispered, Cherenkov staying unnaturally still opened one eye and looked directly at him, Kelvena stirred and slowly opened her eye's. "Somethings happened." the concern in his voice denoted the severity of the information he had to pass on. Slowly, being careful no to wake Emeralda she stood up and joined Ramsus in the hall, "You can go back to sleep Sargent." Cherenkov's eye closed and for a moment Ramsus wondered if he had really woken up or if he was just reacting to the sound some how.

The front door had been left open and the days first breaths of sunlight made their way into the home some what brightening the mood, "Here," he handed her a slip of paper with a message on it. Reading it over carefully she then looked to Ramsus with doubt.

"Is this true?" she knew it was most likely true but she felt she had to hear him say it.

"Yes there's three of them in Lunar orbit. It's been confirmed by four other observatories. As well as several private individuals."

"When did they appear?" Ramsus crossed his arms.

"Two days ago." Kelvena handed the note back to Ramsus.

"Do you think they came regarding the Zohar." Kelvena gave Ramsus a concerned look, "Have they tried to make contact?"

"Not yet, but the timing of their appearance is concerning me."

"I agree. Regardless of their intentions I do not see them being openly welcomed," she looked over to the closed door behind witch Cherenkov and Emeralda were sleeping, "We must hope for talks and prepare for war, unfortunately I believe we may face another conflict"

"If they do start a conflict with us they would be well out of their leuge." Ramsus grinned slightly, "More then 80% of the worlds population has combat experience if they tried they would not last a month." There was an overwhelming confidence in his voice with not a trace of doubt and it reminder her of the day she watched Cherenkov and Billy walk away towards the helicopters. How ever at the same time she felt concerned, you do not simply attack two people like Fei and Elly with out a reason. This was something she would have to think carefully on, though she had some theories on why this had happened she did not wish to voice those theories with out evidence.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: hello all. Yeah i know it's been a LONG time since I updated but I realized I needed time to brush up on my writing skills. I started a Nanoha fic as practice and now I feel I've improved enough to do a decent job with this story. I plan to take all the existing chapters and redo them. Though it may take some time. I first intend to finish my Nanoha fic then continue with this story. In the mean time enjoy this new chapter.

The city of Nissan, a city of faith and a beacon of hope for the new future free from the yoke of Solaris. A truly beautiful city conceived by the many artisans that had dwelled there over its long history. Its diverse citizenry now all shared a common hope for the future. Some worked to bring about that future while others laboured to protect it. Nissan had also become the epicentre for the restoration of the world. It was here the leaders of all the countries regularly met to discuss allotment of resources, national defence, refugees, war crimes tribunals, and a great many other topics. Through the efforts of many, the world was recovering at an amazing pace. However, whispers of political conflicts and resource shortages had begun making it to the ears of its citizens. Still the people of this city and of the world pushed on believing that a normal peaceful life awaited them in the not too distant future.

Among its many streets was a small apartment building that was being rented out for use by guests of the Nissan sect. Lying naked under her bed sheets, Emeralda was sprawled out half asleep as the mid morning sun attempted to penetrate the wood shades covering the window. It had been five days since Fei and Elly's murder. Margie, who wanted her to be near friends during this difficult time, had brought Emeralda to Nissan. However, she could spend little time in her company. Her duties to her country inevitably came first. The same could be said for the others. Each of her comrades from the war found themselves busy preparing for the funeral or playing politics. Not even Bart who was deeply infatuated with her was able to make time for her. Only Kelvena was able to stay close to her. She was there along with an Elruian delegation along with Ramsus and Dominia. Despite her tasking, Ramsus did his best to juggle the various timings and commitments she had to allow Kelvena to keep a frequent eye on her. Today she had left early that morning in order to return in time to spend lunch with her as well as the remainder of the afternoon.

Slowly Emeralda opened her amber eyes, no longer able to keep them closed. She rolled onto her back and stared vacantly at the ceiling. She had not left the apartment since she arrived days before and even now felt no desire to leave. Rolling onto her stomach, she crawled across her bed to the window adjacent to it. Reaching for the drawstring attached to the blinds she lifted them just enough so she could stick her head out the windowsill. Poking her head outside and resting her head in her folded arms, she watched the people below. It was a very hot day and there was nary the slightest breeze just as the night before. However, no one below seemed to mind in the least. With a gloomy expression she observed them scurry about, hurrying with preparations for the funeral. The haste came from the intentional lack of notice of the event. Due to the high possibility of an attack by Insurgents or Terrorists only three days of notice were given. The hope was to given such groups little to no time to prepare an attack on the event. None the less, the Nissan Army was out in full force along with police and sniffer dogs. No one wanted to take any chances. There had been several attacks on the outskirts of the city and the surrounding towns by Solarian hold outs during the past months.

Not far off she heard a familiar female voice yelling at someone. The sound drew closer until she could see owner of the voice. It was Margie; she was calling out to Bart who was walking briskly away from her.

"Bart! Bart wait, please!"

He stopped walking a whipped around, "What is it why are you still following me?"

"Because I'm worried about you!" she hurried to catch her breath. While he had been walking, she had to jog to keep up with him.

"Well stop worrying I'm fine!"

"No you're not!" her fervent protests seemed to be falling on deaf ears, "You're on the verge of a nerves brake down you need to stop!"

Bart had been in many stressful situations during his time as a pirate and during the war, but attending to the needs of his country for the past two years had taken its toll. He had little training or experience leading a country. He had assumed it would be a simple matter but the conflicting demands of the people, the many obligations and political relations that went with the title of Prime Minister were proving far more taxing than he had thought they would. Now with the death of his closest friend he was teetering on the edge.

"I don't care my best friend is dead and his daughter, the one I love is in pain because of it!" Bart continued.

Margie was obviously wounded by his confession, "What about me?" She choked back her desire to shed tears, "You think I have it any easier? They were my friends to and it's been left to me to handle nearly all the preparations myself."

"Then why not delegate it to some of your elected officials? That's what their there for right?"

"I can't! If I do they'll use it as a way to increase their influence!" The two of them were getting looks from the crowd around them. Margie quickly remembered herself and lowered her voice.

The two continued to argue but Emeralda could no longer hear them. While watching them she began to regret looking out the window. She had no romantic feelings for Bart at all but he was hell bent on pushing his feeling on to her any way. Thinking back to the evening after her families' death made her feel uncomfortable and angry towards him.

"Bart!" A new voice called out. It was Sigurd, he rushed over to the young man, "What are you doing? You can't just leave in the middle of a meeting like that!"

"Just leave me alone Sig!" Sigurd grabbed the young man's wrist.

"What is wrong with you? I understand your feeling pressured by your duties but this is what you wanted isn't it?"

Emeralda withdrew from the window she did not want to watch the scene outside unfold any further. She sat up right on her bed attempting to decide what to do when the memory of the night of Fei and Elly's death again resurfaced. Springing from her bed, she rummaged through a tan collared sea bag on the floor, searching for a set of clothes. She quickly took out a set that included a red t-shirt and baggy black knee length shorts. Wasting no time she dressed herself and rushed to the door garbing her white scarf as she went. Unease filled her head when she thought of Bart paying her a visit. Therefore, she decided her best course was to leave. Slipping out the back of the apartment, she made her way into the city streets.

Walking the streets of the great city, she attempted to hide herself behind her scarf but still many easily recognized her thanks to her long green hair. Every now and again someone would politely bow to her others would try to offer condolences but she would simply hurry on. Those of the Nissan sect had viewed Elly as the reincarnation of their patron. In turn, they viewed Emeralda in a special light as well. She was their Child of Hope, the daughter of Elly and Fei. There was also another reason. Thanks to the nano machines that made up her body, treatments for Wells were developed as well as weapons capable of helping fight the hordes that Deus had created. Now with Elly gone, Emeralda had become the only living connection they shared with their faith. Though she had no interest in having any part in the Nissan faith she could not bear to tell this to them.

She tried to bury her face deeper into her scarf and increased her walking pace but it was useless she was still easily recognized. With her gazed fixed downward she continued on until the cobble stone street was ended abruptly by a short green grass. She looked up and saw the massive church sitting majestically in the centre of the lake. She clenched her teeth. She did not want to be here. She wished she could be somewhere else, some where she could escape everything.

"Rusalka?" a male voice called.

Emeralda suddenly realized someone was standing next to her. Turning her head, she saw a group of armed soldiers all wearing uniforms identical to the one Cherenkov had worn, with one addition. Snugly fitting face wraps concealed the lower half of their faces to help keep the sun off.

"Sasha?"

The leader pulled down his face wrap revealing the he was indeed Cherenkov, "Aren't those Kelly's cloths?"

Emeralda was caught off guard she was not expecting to come across Cherenkov. After what transpired in Lahan he had rushed off saying, he would see her again soon after attending to something.

"Yes," she answered eye looking back down to the coble stone.

The plainness of her response made the tall man chuckle. She took a second to look up at the men behind him. Each of the men with him wore the same type of equipment and carried the same black AK style weapons. She knew enough to realize, though they were a military group they were not from the Nissan military.

"Hey Sergeant who's the hoty?"

Cherenkov turned around a swatted the Private behind the question, "I believe you mean who's the young lady."

The private nodded, teeth clenched.

"You lot need to maintain your professionalism it looks bad for the rest of us if you act poorly," Cherenkov glared at is men and they responded promptly with, yes Sergeant, "To answer your question this is Emeralda," the pride in his voice made it sound like he was bragging rather than introducing. His men however seemed to have little interest in her identity

"You mean she's the Child of hope the Nissan sect talks about? Cool." The young private said with a nonchalant attitude that eased Emeralda's concern that her identity would be an issue.

"I take it your here for the funeral?" Cherenkov suddenly realized the impact the question would have and wished he had chosen something better to ask. She responded with a simple nod that made him feel worse about his poorly thought out question. He sighed and tried to think of what to do to take her mind away from her apparent troubles, "Master Corporal Anderson."

"Sergeant!" the man standing next to Cherenkov responded promptly.

"I'd say it's time for lunch wouldn't you?" pointing to a nearby restaurant called the Old Oven he smiled, "And we just so happen to be standing in front of my favourite place to eat."

"It sounds like a fine idea Sergeant! Will the young lady be joining us?" Anderson looked over at Emeralda.

"Okay." she replied sheepishly as she moved her gaze away from the ground.

"Zaebis! Right lunch is on me today!" Cherenkov generosity earned a cheer from his men.

The group quickly took over tables in front of the restaurant on the patio. Cherenkov his Master Corporal and Emeralda sat together at one of the tables closest to the sidewalk. Anderson removed his bush hat revealing his platinum blond hair before reaching out a hand to Emeralda. It was clear to her that he was Solarian so she hesitated for a moment before taking his hand and shaking it carefully.

"Nice to meet you miss I'm Master Corporal Anderson."

"Emeralda Kassim," letting go of his hand she leaned back into her chair, "Sasha when did you get here?" She asked.

"Late last night. Nissan hired some extra help from us. I cancelled my leave so I could come here and check up on ya," he pointed over his shoulder at his men, "My unit however is still on leave so Ops gave me a bunch of rookies that needed some proper field experience."

"With respect Sergeant none of them are green."

"Well it's their first op as PMC's so they're green in that sense." Cherenkov looked over at Emeralda, "I'm glad to see you're up and about again."

"I didn't really have any choice. I only left the apartment because I didn't want to see Bart."

Cherenkov let a snarled expression slip past his self-control, "What's the deal with that twit?" he asked displeased.

"I don't know. He would visit Fei all the time and when he did, he would always flirt with me. It was embarrassing at first but I got used to it. At some point I guess he misunderstood my feelings towards him."

"Your solution should be simple then," Anderson told her as he waved over a waiter, "You simply need to tell him plainly that you have no romantic feeling for him"

"I wish it was that simple."

Cherenkov tapped the table with his index finger then pointed at her scolding motion, "Ya can't let this drag out. It will be harder on both of you if you don't say anything."

She replied with a simple nod.

"You still plan to go to Elru for med school right?" Cherenkov asked after adding an order to Andersons.

"I'm not sure any more. I do want to be a doctor but I feel like all my motivation is gone."

"I figured the chance to save people's lives was motivation enough for you." he folded his arm across his chest, "If ya let go of your drive you're go'na be stuck in this rut forever. You won't be able to even take one step forward," Cherenkov knew how harsh his words and tone were but he felt he had to say it regardless, "You're going to have to shake this off, cry for a bit, then get on with your life. I doubt Fei and Elly want you to let your dreams die with them."

Emeralda stared down at her knees saying nothing while waiting her turn to order a meal.

By the time they had all finished eating a large accumulation of dark clouds had rolled in from the ocean so heavy with rain one could easily smell the cold moisture in the air. The squad rallied up in front of the restaurant and took a quick moment to check their equipment.

"Sasha," Emeralda looked up at him, "Is it alright if I come with you?" he shook his head.

"Sorry, regs say I can't, besides ya should head back I'll bet my right nut Kelly's out looking for you." a drizzle of rain water began to trickle from the sky. Cherenkov looked up, "Finally some relief from this heat."

Just as he said those words, the drizzle turned into a torrential down pore that quickly sent the rest of the city running for cover. Cherenkov's squad however seemed almost oblivious of the rain except for one certain private.

"Dam I didn't bring my rain jacket."

Cherenkov glared at the private, "Rain jacket? What would ya need that for?" Emeralda could sense the other soldier snickering behind their face wraps.

"Because it's raining, Sergeant."

Cherenkov put his hands on his hips, "What the hell are you talking about it's just humid is all. Suck it up princess." The rest of the section laughed at him. Cherenkov looked down at Emeralda. She seemed to be laughing as well but even through the heavy rain, he could tell there were tears mingling with the droplets of water. He placed a hand on her head and her expression saddened. She reached out and clung to him sobbing into his chest. With a brief sigh he turned to Anderson, "I don't think there would be an issue if we just happen to be going the same direction do you?"

"No Sergeant I don't think there would be any problem."

The days past and the funeral was held without incident. The streets and church had been filled with mourners saddened by loss. It seemed as if the entire world attended. Representatives from all over the globe made appearances. When the two caskets were brought to their final resting place, the entire city fell into silent reverence to the two people who had been so important to the history of their world. However, just as soon as the service had begun it ended. Most were left with a feeling of closure but some were angry demanding answers as to how and why this had happened. Already theories and conjectures flew back and forth with no definite answers. These theories each sought to blame one group or another. Cherenkov was trying to explain to Ramsus, that the mere presence of these theories was a sign that the world was still far from being a stable place. The two men were both wearing their respective BDU's Cherenkov in his olive drab and Ramsus in his Flec Camo. Together they watched the pilgrim's board waiting aircraft at an airstrip outside Nissan as they debated the implications of the event.

"There's gun'na be a big shit storm. The Nissan sect is out for blood, apparently Black Water is offering all its resources free of charge to help the investigation," Cherenkov shook his head, "Those beshenaya sobaka, don't exactly have the best methods. The fact that they are fanatical about Nissan also means they like to wave around their faith like a weapon. They say their a PMC but their really just a private army under the command of the Nissan Parliament."

"Indeed Margie will have a difficult time managing parliament once it's discovered who is responsible. I doubt she will be able to quell the desire of her people for revenge."

"I think for now it would be best if the guys behind this remain a mystery. No ones gun'na be able to think calmly for a while."

"I agree, right now there are other things that need to be focused on."

"Like that ship in lunar orbit right?"

Ramsus nodded, "I don't have details at the moment but apparently they sent out a communication to various observatories. Each received the same set of coordinates for a small island north of Nissan."

"A meeting place?"

"It appears that way JTF will be sending a unit along with a few diplomats. Everyone is hoping for the best but want to be ready for the worst."

JTF, Joint Task Force was a military unit formed using personal from Kislev, Aveh Nissan and Shevat. Formed for as an anti-terrorist unit, they also conducted various other operations that required a multinational participation. The unit had been the brainchild of the Queen of Shevat. She had hoped it would help create a better sense of unity and cooperation between the military members of each country. Cherenkov waited to see if Ramsus had more to add when he showed no apparent sign of adding more he tried to speak up but Ramsus did have something additional to say.

"Dominia told me something this morning."

"Whatever it is it's not my fault!"

Ramsus ignored the joke and continued, "She confessed to me. She said she loves me."

Cherenkov was not in the least surprised. He slapped the man's back, "Hell yeah! She finally spoke up. So what did ya say?" his eagerness for an answer was overwhelming him.

"I told her I needed to think on it."

Cherenkov looked angrily at him, "Chto za huy! Why did ya say that?"

"I don't deserve her feelings. I'm responsible for everything that's happened to her including Elru."

Cherenkov shook his head in disappointment, "You ass! Who cares about that? Ya care about her to right? Fuck the rest. If ya love er, just giver er!"

"And what about our deal?" Cherenkov quickly fell silent, "Well?"

"She doesn't even remember that, besides if ya wan'a talk blame it's my fault. Look I'm the one who told her she needed to confess to ya alright."

"Why? I thought?" Ramsus was confused.

"The deal never said you couldn't fall in love with er." Ramsus fell silent, "Things change, people change, ain't that right kid?" Ramsus glared at him.

"Sir!" Kelvena called out to Ramsus. The two men turned around to see her and Emeralda coming towards them. Emeralda seemed to be wearing another pair of Kelvena's shorts while Kelvena was wearing the same uniform as Ramsus, "What are you two talking about?"

"Kelly! Great timing we were just talking about how things change as time goes by." he took her by the arm, "Case in point," Pulling her close he kissed her passionately. She was utterly helpless to resist or object to him and it took no time at all for her to lose any desire to pull away from him. Emeralda smiled and shook her head while Ramsus stood bewildered. When Cherenkov finally let her go, Kelvena seemed both confused and satisfied, "At one time you and the Elements were my enemies, but now I'm in a relationship with Kelly. Who's says ya can't change yer relationship with Dominia."

"Sasha," Kelvena had recovered from the surprise of Cherenkov's kiss, "Couldn't you have been at least slightly subtle?" She reached up and lightly swatted the side of his head while smiling.

Emeralda coughed into her hand, "We brought you some coffee from the mess hall." she held up a thermos, "would you like to join us?"

"Zaebis! I could do with some caffeine. Aint that right Ramsus?"

"Ah, Yes that sounds like a good idea," he still seemed a bit bewildered from what had just happened but appeared to shake it off as he drank the hot black liquid.

"Sasha don't you have to work today? Why are you standing up here?" Emeralda asked as she sat down in the grass.

"Nope our contract with Nissan ended early this morning," He pointed down towards the taxi ramp, "We're just waiting for the transports to get here then we'll load up our kit and will be off until tomorrow afternoon." A low rumbling sound echoed in the air slowly growing louder, "Here's our ride now." Emeralda looked over her shoulder. Two large aircraft could be seen in the distance. As they came closer, she could make out more detail. The planes were the same shade of olive drab green as Cherenkov's uniform powered by four turbo prop engines with large fuselages designed for maximum cargo space.

The two aircraft roared over their heads in a perfect two-ship formation as they past Emeralda saw that the large rear hatch of the lead plane was open and standing on the ramp was a man in a flight suite and helmet. Emeralda waved at the figure not entirely expecting them to notice her. However, the figure did waved back just before the planes rear hatch closed.

"Well I've got cargo to help load the plane. I'll see ya later." Cherenkov told the others before briskly jogging down the hill to join his section. Emeralda watched the second of the transport planes circle around, waiting for its turn to land.

"You seem to be doing better now," Ramsus commented to her.

She let a small sigh escape her lips, eyes still fixated on the aircraft, "No, to be honest every time I find myself with a spare moment, I feel like breaking out into tears. I've been trying everything to stay busy; to keep my mind off of it," Emeralda stood up, "This is the second time I've lost my family. I don't have any idea what to do. Sasha said I should continue and focus on becoming a doctor."

"You don't trust his advice?"

"I do but I don't feel the motivation I did before."

"So then you need a new and more potent motive," Ramsus thought for a moment, "I'm sorry Emeralda but I don't have an answer for you. Everyone needs to find their own motivation."

"Like revenge?"

Emeralda's response troubled Ramsus but he was confident he could steer her away from such an idea by drawing from his own experiences, "Revenge would not suit your purpose, as a doctor you would have to abide by the Hippocratic Oath. Revenge would counter that oath."

As the second transport finished its circuit and flew back towards the hill Emeralda stretched out her arms and swayed back and forth in a large swaying motion, "So how do I find my motivation then?" There was disappointment in her voice. She had held out a small hope that he would have had an easy answer to her troubles but it would seem that was not the case. The aircraft's engines rumbled as it passed overhead.

"I would say that you need more life experience. You may be 4000 years old but you've really only lived five or so years of that," as the aircraft flew on it rocked its wings the same way that Emeralda had rocked her arms. It made it seem as if the pilot was waving hello.

While the transport attempted to make its final approach one of the civilian transports exploded in a ball of bright red flame, billowing thick black smoke into the sky. Ramsus dropped his mug and instantly sprinted down the hill.

"Emeralda stay here!" Kelvena instructed before chasing after her leader. Emeralda however had no intention of staying where she was and quickly followed.

At the base of the hill Ramsus met up with Cherenkov, "What happened an accident?" he asked.

"You wish," he handed Ramsus a radio as they hastened to join Cherenkov's comrades. At the same time, Ramsus contacted his ship, "LT! What's the plan?" The troops from Cherenkov's unit were already arming themselves.

A grey haired stocky man replied to Cherenkov's call, "I can't reach Sunray," The Lieutenant was clearly frustrated, "Blast! Forget it, start securing the area."

"Is that alright we aren't under contract anymore?" Cherenkov asked.

"You don't need a damn contract to be a Good Samaritan," the Lieutenant told him.

"Roger that. Master Corporal Anderson!" Cherenkov called briskly walked over to join his men. As he left Ramsus tossed the radio back to him.

"Kelvena," Ramsus began, "I'm having a team stand by outside the ship meet them and await orders I'll join you after I find the OIC for the airfield."

"Yes sir!"

Emeralda grabbed Kelvena's arm, "I want to help!"

Kelvena pulled away from her, "Just stay here."

"No!" The sharpness of Emeralda's voice surprised her, "If you won't let me go with you I'll go by myself."

Kelvena knew with certainty that Emeralda could easily handle combat under normal circumstances but she was concerned about her emotional state, "Alright but you have to follow my instruction without question!" Emeralda nodded to her, "Follow me," the two women dashed off.

Cherenkov led his Section towards the blast site but stopped them suddenly, "Hold!" he ordered stopping the unit in its tracks.

"Sergeant what is it?" Anderson asked.

Cherenkov sniffed the air the way a dog might. The other Elruians with him caught on and did the same seeking any sent out of the ordinary, "Damn I can't smell anything through the smoke and fuel. Anyone else got something?" None of the others reported smelling anything out of the ordinary.

Cherenkov eyed the scene, more and more people were gathering around the site of the explosion in hopes of helping the survivors. Shouts and cries filled the air around the site. A bad feeling was gnawing at him. He was filled with an uneasy anticipation. Ambulances suddenly sped past them when Cherenkov grasped what might be happening, "Stop them! We have to get everyone away from the site now!" he shouted.

The Section sprinted as hard as they could, shouting to the people to get away from the fire, but they were ignored. A second more powerful explosion suddenly shook the tarmac. The shock wave slammed Cherenkov and his unit to the ground. He lied on his back ears still ringing as he fumbled for his Radio.

"Charlie one three zero, Oscar four!" though he was shouting, he could barely hear himself over the ringing in his ears.

Slowly his head cleared and he stood. What he saw in front of him was a crater in the same spot as the first explosion. Above it a new tower black of smoke rising into the air. When the ringing cleared from his ears he tried the radio again only to realized a piece of shrapnel was lodge in it, "Anderson, you alive?" he asked discarding the radio

"Yes Sergeant!" Anderson sat up still disoriented.

"Contact our plane that's still air borne," Cherenkov's command was interrupted by several gun shots two of which punched through Anderson chest and neck, "Chyort voz'mi!" he dropped on to his stomach as more shots rang out and bullets ricocheted off the concrete.

"Sergeant we're taking fire from the crowd!" one of his men called.

Cherenkov looked towards the crowed. Mixed in, he could see civilians carrying Solarian assault rifles moving with the mass of panicked people trying to flee the area. Using the civilians as cover, they fired on not only his section but also anyone in the general area.

"Crap, pull back! Shit," Cherenkov led his men in a fighting retreat. They took what few chances they had to return fire but were restricted due the all the civilians.

Across the airport, Kelvena's unit was having its own difficulties. They were doing their best to expedite the evacuation of the civilians while at the same time they were not yet aware of the Insurgents mixed into the crowd.

"Corporal!" Kelvena ordered.

"Ma'am!" A man wearing a large radio on his back responded.

"Any word from Sunray?"

"Negative, Ma'am." Kelvena unconsciously looked over at Emeralda as she helped guide the civilians inside the Elruian ship's cargo hold.

"All lambs shall again follow the shepherds!" A man shouted as he charged from the crowd raising a pistol. Kelvena in one fluid motion she grabbed the grip of her pistol pushed it down from its special holster and fired three rounds into the man's chest before he could fire a single round.

"Corporal! Inform all the security units, the Insurgents may be disguised as civilians."

"Yes ma'am!"

Kelvena clenched her teeth they had planned for the possibility of a bombing but this went well beyond a simple bombing there was a larger goal in mind here but what it was still eluded her, "Emeralda."

Emeralda rushed over to her, "Are you okay? You weren't shot?" she looked over Kelvena looking for any wounds.

"I'm fine."

"What's happening?" She asked.

"Our attackers are disguised as civilians I want you to stay close to me and watch the crowd," Kelvena instructed. There was a sudden burst of fully automatic fire and people in the crowd began falling to the ground, "Get down!" she shouted dropping down into the grass pulling Emeralda down with her. Kelvena's troops returned fire on a group that was attacking from behind a truck on the taxiway.

A familiar rumble filled the air above them. The green transport that had waved to Emeralda swooped in over their heads as it did two men standing at the open rear hatch tossed a crate of grenades out directly on top of the group behind the truck. With a prompt explosion, it was destroyed and the people behind it killed.

Kelvena got back on her feet and took the mike from the radio operator, "Tango one three zero, Echo one."

"Send Echo one," a friendly male voice replied.

"Charlie one three zero, Do you have more ordnance on board? Over."

"Echo one, 50's and grenades ready to go, over."

"Charlie one three zero, provide air cover as best you can, over."

"Roger that, be advised friendly's moving towards you on taxiway."

"Roger out." The transport banked hard right and disappeared behind the pillar of black smoke. Kelvena watched the smoke covered taxiway for the friendly's the pilot had mentioned. Not wanting to take chances, she had her men ready their weapons any way.

"Kelly if you shoot me I swear I'll haunt ya!" Cherenkov appeared from the smoke of the burning truck along with his Section. Emeralda noticed that several of the men were injured and rushed to help them. One of the injured was the Private from before. He had a large hole in his lower leg forcing him to make a limping jog. Quickly, she put one of his arms over her should and helped support his weight.

"Sasha, I'm glad you're all right," Kelvena told him.

"No time for pleasantries ma'am," his grin made her want to smile despite the seriousness of the situation, "What's the sit rep?"

"Every thing's turned into a huge mess. Enemies are scattered everywhere shooting at everything and the Nissan Army seems to be unreachable."

"That's it?" the uncertainty in his voice bothered her.

"What do you mean is that it?"

"This is a little too well thought out, just look at all the confusion it's causing."

Kelvena grabbed her fore head angrily, "I was so caught up in everything I didn't even think about it!" Letting herself calm down she went through possible scenarios in her head trying to ascertain what may be the real purpose of the attack. It did not take long, "Rico, Bart, Margie, and Queen Sphere they are all supposed to be on the Yggdrasil right now!"

"Guess I know where I'm headed next," Cherenkov told her.

"There's two AFV's in the cargo bay take them." Kelvena pointed to the large open hatch in the ship.

"Right! Anyone who can still stand let's go!" Cherenkov barked.

Emeralda put the Private down on the grass and quickly applied a dressing she got from his medical pouch, "Sasha I'm going too" she told him as she finished tending to the injury, "I won't lose anyone else not now!"

"Roger that, grab a full med kit and follow me!" Emerald quickly dashed off into the cargo hold.

"What are you doing Sasha? You can't take her with you!" Kelvena protested.

Cherenkov shrugged, "You want to try and stop her be my guest." He turned and ran after her.

The engines of the eight-wheeled armoured fighting vehicles rumbled to life. Kelvena had her troops clear the civilians out of the way of the door and the two AFV's charged out of the cargo bay at full speed. Turning sharply to the right the second one cornered so hard it actually drifted before taking off after the first.

Inside the lead vehicle, Cherenkov was giving Emeralda instructions, "I want you to act as our medic follow along behind us and look after any injuries we sustain."

"I want to fight!" she objected, "My friends are in danger and you want me to just patch wounds?"

"Don't argue with me just do it!" the harshness of Cherenkov's voice stung her as a result she made no further objection.

"Sergeant!" the driver called.

"What?"

"Tanks! Good damn Solarian tanks!"

Cherenkov got into the gunners seat for the 30mm and looked through the viewfinder. There, directly in front were three Solarian battle tanks standing between them and the Yggdrasil

"Chto za huy," Cherenkov was fuming, "Pop smoke and swing left. Get me a shot at their broad side." Tubes on the side of the AFV fired canisters forward creating a thick white smoke to their front. The driver cranked the wheel hard left just as the tanks opened fire. Clearing the smoke both AFV's pummelled the closest tank with Armour piercing rounds forcing it to a grinding halt. Cherenkov swung the gun around to the next target, "Whatever ya do don't slow down! Their turrets are slow to swing we need to be faster than their guns."

"Roger!" The driver replied.

Cherenkov gave the second tank a short burst and in turn, it deployed smoke of its own. The second tank fired two rounds though the smoke that exploded just behind Cherenkov's AFV. The second AFV sped past and circled behind the second tank it fired five rounds into its rear section. The rounds penetrated into the tanks magazine then chain-reacted with the ammunition inside. The rear of the tank exploded and a pillar of intense fire spewed out of the rear of the tank before quickly burning it's self out.

"Where's the third one?" Cherenkov called unable to see the last tank.

"Fuck! It's on our six!" the second AFV reported.

Cherenkov turned the gun and saw the other AFV tare past his line of sight, zigzagging at a breakneck speed pursued by the Solarian tank. Cherenkov's driver slammed the gas down and pursued them. Firing two rounds, Cherenkov struck the side of the tank. However, it did not give up its pursuit instead; it started to zigzag as well.

"I'm going to crank it hard left when he turns nail him!" the in daggered AFV radioed.

As soon as the transmission ended, the AFV cranked hard to the left the tank turned to pursue. When its side was exposed, Cherenkov peppered it with the 30mm. Round after round pierced its armoured hull. One of the rounds struck the tracks partially blowing them off the tank. The track bunched up at the rear of the tank and it began slide to the left. Then as they dug into the ground, the tracks caused the tank to go into a slow role that ended with the tank upside down.

"Proceed to the Yggdrasil!" Cherenkov ordered.

The two AFV's sped towards the ship. Swinging around to its port side, they spotted a group of large trucks and a few Insurgents guarding the open hanger door in the side of the ship. Both AFVs fired on the trucks catching the Insurgents off guard. Cherenkov's AFV raced toward the open hanger door. As they approached, he fired the 30mm gun at the Insurgents feet causing the rounds to explode in front of them shredding their bodies. The second AFV circled wide around the now burning trucks to the opposite side of the hanger door checking for surviving enemies.

"We're going to drive right inside get ready!" Cherenkov's driver warned. He gunned the engine and the two AFV's flew up the ramp and into the hanger. Cherenkov's sped to the far end of the hanger then skittered to a full stop. The second stopped closer to the entrance.

"Rusalka," Cherenkov got down from the gunner seat and looked at her sternly, "Stick close, if there are any severe injuries bring them back to the AFV."

"Okay." her reply was displeased but obedient.

"You know the drill! Elruians up front!" the second driver called over the radio, "Go! Go! Go!"

Cherenkov was the first in line to exit the AFV along with the other Elruian's in his Section. As the rear hatch opened, Cherenkov's heart rate skyrocketed, his pupils dilated, all his senses heightened, and a near lethal amount of adrenalin began surging to ever point in his body. Every sense was heightened, his speed increased, and his body strengthened. As he and the others burst from the AFV's time seemed to crawl forward for everyone but him and the other Elruian's.

In an instant, they confirmed that the ground floor of the hanger was clear they turned their attention to the upper walkways that led towards the other areas of the ship. On the walkways were a number of Insurgents training their weapons towards the AFV's. Breaking into a sprint Cherenkov led the others towards the stairs firing at the walkway. As they made their way up the stairs, Cherenkov tossed a grenade to the top. Slowing their pace only slightly, they let the grenade explode before increasing their pace again.

At the top, it was a shooting gallery. The Insurgents had not even begun to swing their weapons towards them when Cherenkov's team opened fire. Showing no signs of stopping, they fired and moved constantly maintaining their motion and momentum. Rapidly moving along in this manner was proving difficult for Emeralda. She wanted to slow down and be more couscous, more certain it was safe to proceed but she trusted in Cherenkov and stayed close to him med kit in hand.

The team quickly approached the access way that led to the living quarters and the bridge. The man next to Cherenkov readied a flash bang and they stopped at the door. Cherenkov quickly opened it while the man with the flash bang tossed it into the hall. A moment later the flash bang went off. They rushed into the hall. Each of the then Elruians broke off and cleared the connected rooms. Cherenkov continued to advance through the hall Emeralda hot on his heels. He moved towards the Gun Room and despite the gunfire from the other rooms he was able to notice the sound of shots coming from inside. Fore going a fragmentation grenade or flash bang, he rushed into the room. Inside to his left six Insurgents were firing on the bar. From behind it, two shotguns and a pistol were being blind fired in return. Targeting the Insurgents Cherenkov fired a long burst of fully automatic fire, mowing the assailants down before they were even aware of his prescience.

He pointed to the bar, "Check on them I need to move on."

He did not even finish saying it before Emeralda had made her way down to the bar. He moved back into the hall and went to the bridge. Once there he found that his men had already secured it. The entire bridge crew was dead except for Franz who was being tended to by one if his men. Cherenkov took another look around. There was no sign of Bart, Rico, Margie or Queen Zephyr. His radio crackled and reports began to come in. Each report indicated that every area of the ship was now secure.

"Sergeant!" another call from his radio, "We have a problem in the hanger something's," the transmission was abruptly cut off. Quickly he keyed his mike.

"Everyone get back to the hanger now!" Cherenkov led the Elruians in a mad dash back to the hanger.

Reaching the walkway, two stayed the rest for going the stairs, leaped from walkway down to the deck. The hanger was filled with a thick white smoke. They could see little more than a few feet in front of them. A loud thump echoed in the hanger. All their senses were focused on detecting the threat within the smoke. Cherenkov sniffed the air he could smell something that reminded him of a rabbit, there was another thump.

"Chu-," a voice echoed.

"Scatter!" Cherenkov ordered, just as he had said it, as if it was homing in on his voice, a large furry pink foot appeared from the smoke striking him in the torso. Cherenkov slid and tumbled along the hanger floor until a wall finally stopped him cold, "Chto za huy!" despite being kicked across the hanger he appeared unscathed, though angry. The men on the walk way spotted a towering silhouette in the smoke and opened fired on it. A massive pink paw reached out from the smoke and smashed the walkway knocking them off balance.

"Chu-Chu! Stop!" Emeralda shouted emerging from the hall with Maria using her as a crutch, due to a large bloody and bandaged wound on her lower torso.

"Emmy Chu?" the smoke cleared from the hanger revealing a gear sized fuzzy pink figure.

"They came to rescue everyone," she told the creature.

"Oh, I'm sorry chu." Chu-chu said apologetically as she began to shrink, returning to her original size. Emeralda made her way down to the hanger floor. Following behind her was Queen Zephyr and Maison. At the bottom of the stairs, she found Cherenkov leaning against the wall upside down.

"Are you still alive?" She asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine," righting himself he got to his feet and straightened out his uniform, "Haven't bin kicked around like that in a while." Emeralda had the impression his pride was more bruised then his body.

"You!" Maria called, "Your that man from Lahan why are you here?"

"I'm here to help Emeralda save your asses." he turned to Queen Zephyr, "Long time no see Zephyr."

"I see you are still well Sergeant and as brazen as ever."

"Hey you, address the queen properly!" Maria demanded seemingly unaffected by her injuries. Cherenkov looked Maria over. She was wearing a military uniform, a green digital pattern that was used only by JTF.

Cherenkov was obviously surprised, "What's a kid doing playing soldier?" he asked her.

"I am not a kid! I'm a Lieutenant in JTF!"

Ignoring her, he asked Emeralda something that was more important than arguing with Maria, "Where's Bart and the rest?"

"They are on the bridge with Sig."

"Can they start the engines and get the ship out of here?"

Emeralda shook her head.

"I brought the Queen and Maria here so we could escape in an AFV." Cherenkov took Maria from Emeralda and cradled her in his arms.

"Hey what are you doing? Put me down you bastard!" she seemed to be offended and embarrassed at the same time.

"Shut it kid! That was a good call Rusalka. What about Margie and Rico are they here to?"

"No they were held up so they weren't here," Emerald held out a hand to Queen Zephyr helping her inside the vehicle after which Cherenkov laid Maria down on one of the benches.

"Right our priority is to e-vac the ship. Go to the bridge and get everyone down here. It'll be tight but we should be able to get everyone in the AFV's. Oh and LT stay put you don't want to bleed to death in front of Zephyr do ya?" His strangely respectful tone bothered her to the point where she could not answer him.

"If we must evacuate," Maison began, "Then I will retrieve the young master from the bridge."

"Ya going to be OK on yer own sir?" Cherenkov asked.

"I'll be fine I maybe old but I am former army."

Cherenkov grinned approvingly, "Roger that, I'll leave it to you then,"

Maison nodded and jogged off.

"Sergeant! We got a new problem outside!" One of the men on the hanger floor called.

"What now!" Cherenkov looked out the hanger door. Outside a column of trucks and lightly armoured vehicles was approaching. Cherenkov keyed his mike, "Echo one, Oscar four, contacts approaching Yggdrasil from the west requesting assistance."

On board the Elruian air ship, Ramsus was standing on the deck along with Kelvena issuing orders to his troops when Cherenkov's transmission came through.

"Oscar four, Echo 1 stand by over," Kelvena replied. Ramsus used his binoculars to check the location described in the transmission. He could see the small shapes of the vehicles in the distance, "Sir we have the personnel to assist them. We can have them there in a few minutes," Ramsus folded his arms and stayed silent, "Sir?"

"Originally I was disappointed with being demoted to captain though I can understand the need for experienced personnel in such a post. However as of late of I learned that there are many small things one can enjoy as a captain that could not normally be enjoyed."

"Sir I'm not sure I understand?"

A small smile crept across his face, "I believe asking Sunray permission to fire is a rather moot point now."

Kelvena closed her eyes for a moment and snickered, "Gunnery, Command target enemy approaching Yggdrasil from the west. Fire for effect." Down the far end of the deck, the three massive naval turrets swung into position.

"Be sure to cover your ears." Ramsus warned sarcasticly. The two of them placed their fingers in their ears and the massive guns roared to life. They watched as the shells struck the cluster of enemies moving towards the Yggdrasil. Using a mix of air burst and HE rounds they completely wiped out the approaching threat, "I really do enjoy that," he said with an uncharacteristic grin.

"Men and their toy's." she sighed.

"Indeed," he said agreeing, "Continue observing and have our troops focus on the evacuation let the Nissan army gain some real combat experience."

"Yes sir." Kelvena looked off towards the Yggdrasil. Though there was no way she could see him she knew right now Cherenkov was probably cheering the explosions with a hearty, hell yeah!


End file.
